When In Love
by flyingheartsandmelodies
Summary: This takes place 2 years after the D-Reaper wherein the Tamers find romance and stuff in high school. :)
1. And So It Begins

**DISCLAIMER:** I STRICTLY DO NOT own the characters. Only the PLOT is mine and so is the STORYLINE. And one more thing, this is the revised version of the first one. I'm glad that someone out there reviewed the first fic, however, I only saw it in the mail (which is a good thing since the first fic got deleted for revision). So, it would be nice if you guys and gals read and review. If I gained many reviews, I'll update VERY VERY SOON. Okay? Thank you very much! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

**Nonaka household... 7:15 AM...**

"Rika! It's late!" Rumiko screamed to her daughter, Rika Nonaka.

"Mom… I'm still sleepy…" complained the fourteen year old girl was still in a daze.

"Well, Rika, if I must know… It's your first day of school!" said Rumiko. "You even told me that the new school you are attending is starting at EXACTLY 8 AM!"

Rika was instantly awakened at that thought so she grabbed the alarm clock that stood on her bedside table. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE RIGHT! AND I'M LATE!"

Rumiko's mother, Seiko Hata, chuckled at Rika's sudden speed. "That's the Rika we know… Always the punctual one…"

"But whenever Renamon's here, she is always up earlier than I do!" answered Rumiko.

"I somehow missed that guardian angel… It's been a while since she disappeared…" said Seiko.

"Yeah… Leaving Rika alone once again…" said Rumiko.

"But take a look, Rumiko… She even pled you to transfer her to another school with her friends!" said Seiko.

"Yes. I bet that would be the start…" said Rumiko. "I just hope everything's fine…"

The next moment, Rika appeared in a towel and ushered her guardians out of her room so she could change.

_"DARN IT! It's even 7:34! How am I supposed to live now?"_ said Rika under her breath. "Oh at least, I can live because I can see my friends now…"

Rika transferred to a school where Takato, Jeri and Henry are. Also, Kazu and Kenta were there so that would supply the utter chaos whenever they are around.

"Oh boy!" said Rika as she went out of her room, grabbed her bag and food that was on the table. "Mom, Grandma! I gotta go! See you later!"

Rumiko just stared at the girl in shock while Seiko laughed at her.

"Mom, did I just see what I think I saw?" said Rumiko, now in a daze.

"Of course! She's the normal girl you ever saw!" commented Seiko.

"Oh well, Mom… It's just… I don't know…" said Rumiko.

"Well if you keep stuttering like that, you'd end up having wrinkles on your face!" said Seiko. "Come on. Let's eat!"

* * *

Rika was walking near the streets when she saw Jeri Katou walking from the other side.

"Hi, Rika!" said Jeri. "Now that we are in the same school, we can spend a lot more time with each other!"

"Heh! I hope so, Jeri!" said Rika with a smile. Now that she had opened to her friends, she smiled a lot to them. "Say, have you seen Takato?"

"T-Takato?" Jeri asked and then blushed. The thought of Takato keeps on making her blush every time.

"Yeah… Takato Matsuki!" said Rika teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know, Rika!" said Jeri but the blush kept on shading her face.

"Yeesh, Jeri! You can't really hide your feelings all the time!" commented Rika. "Anyway, let's go or we'll be late because of Takato, you know?"

"You're right!" said Jeri as she recovered.

* * *

Somewhere down the road… with Henry and Takato...

"Hey Takato!" said Henry Wong to his friend, Takato Matsuki. He was waving now his hands in front of Takato to get his attention.

"Uh…" said Takato.

"Takato Matsuki! You just mentioned Jeri's name and now you're in a daze?" questioned Henry. But he was not surprised. He knew very well that Takato's crush was as great as the Great Wall of China.

"No!" Takato protested. "I just got a feeling!"

"Whatever, 'Gogglehead'!" said Henry playfully, imitating Rika.

"You sounded just like Rika, you know?" said Takato.

"I don't know… I just feel like it…" said Henry and chuckled. _"At the thought of Rika, it's really nice to have her here… In our school."_

"You're weird, Henry!" commented Takato.

"But not as weird as you, Takato!" Henry answered back and Takato said. "HEY!"

"Well, come on! Let's go!" said Henry. "We don't want to be late in Math, right?"

"Yeah! Math gives me the chills! Just like when we fought the D-Reaper!" said Takato.

* * *

Rika and Jeri arrived in class, only to find Henry and Takato sitting by themselves.

"Hi Henry! Hi, Takato!" said Jeri to the boys. At the mention of Takato, she blushed and Rika noticed that.

_"Oh brother! I can't wait to see the time Jeri and Takato get married!"_ said Rika sarcastically to herself. "Hey, Gogglehead! Hey, Henry!"

Takato did not notice Rika. He was too busy staring at Jeri. Henry, on the other hand, returned her greeting.

"Oh, hey, Rika! Until now, I can't believe you're actually… studying… here!" said Henry.

"So do I. I can't believe I won the bargain with my mother on this!" Rika said with a laugh. "Besides, it'll be a lot more fun with you guys!"

Since the two teens still saw Takato and Jeri engaged in a staring contest, they decide that they sit together.

"Let's leave Gogglehead and Puppet-Girl alone… It's their moment, so who are we to spoil their time to shine?" Rika said with a laugh.

"So, you won't mind if we sit together?" Henry asked Rika, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure! I don't mind!" said Rika. "I'd rather sit with you rather than Kazu, Kenta, or Ryo!"

"You're forgetting that Ryo's a year ahead!" Henry kidded her.

"Oh right!" said Rika. "His fanboys Kazu and Kenta dominate him so I thought that he's in 8th grade just like us!"

"Fanboys?!" Henry said with a laugh.

"Yeah! FANBOYS!" Rika declared.

"Who's the fanboys?" a voice came over them.

Rika and Henry turned around to the source of the voice. It was Kazu Shioda along with his buddy, Kenta Kitagawa.

"So, Rika! Welcome to Shinjuku High!" Kazu said with a mocking tone.

"Thanks, Shioda!" said Rika with a mocking tone in her voice also.

"So, who are the fanboys you're saying?" Kenta inquired.

"THE TWO OF YOU!" Rika answered. "Ryo Akiyama's greatest fans!"

"Oh right!" Kenta said.

"Say, speaking of Ryo? How are things going with you? Going strong or getting engaged?" Kazu asked mischievously.

"Don't worry, Shioda! Akiyama is still yours!" Rika answered with a smirk. "Besides, he's probably hitting on another girl… Didn't you see his prize when he entered the Digimon Tournament?"

"Yeah! A whole lot of nasty girls!" Kenta answered for Kazu. "But if given a chance, would you date Ryo Akiyama?"

Henry was watching the conversation with secret laughter. He knew that Rika would not date a guy unless she really wanted to. But he was anxious to hear her answer, especially that his affection towards her was getting bigger. Yet, he does have no courage to do so since he was afraid that she will reject him.

"Wrong again, Kenta! I can't a date a guy who's already dating himself!" said Rika proudly. "And you know a lot more bull of that!"

_"Unfortunately, Kenta… I can't give you a hint to who I like… He's just here with me… With his cool and calm personality…"_ and Rika thought that. But as she realized that crazy thought, she immediately shook her head to prevent it from happening again. _"Why do I have those crazy thoughts again? I must be out of my mind!"_

Kenta was about to laugh when he heard students already entering the classroom and Ms. Asaji coming also.

"Oh well! See you guys later!" said Kazu and made his way to the seats.

Rika and Henry just shrugged and made their way to their seats.

"Alright! I'm Miss Asaji and I will handle your Math class for this year… Unfortunately, the hour is so unholy so I wish that none of you will be caught sleeping… Like what Mr. Shioda did last year in my class!"

"Way to go, Kazu!" Kenta cheered.

Takato and Jeri laughed because Kazu was near them when it happened last year. In a few moments, all eyes become focused on Kazu, who was now blushing like mad due to embarrassment.

"Seriously, did Kazu do that?" Rika asked Henry.

"Yes, he did! He was sent on a day of detention for that." Henry explained.

"I'm not surprised." Rika commented. "HAHAHA! Anyway, Henry, I gotta go to the girl's room… I'll be right back!" said Rika to Henry.

"Okay! Just take care!" said Henry as he saw the auburn-haired girl walk away.

* * *

Rika was on her way to the girls' bathroom when she incidentally saw Ryo, her opponent in the Digimon Card Game around three years ago. Now, they're on speaking terms but even though Ryo had many attempts on hitting on her, she never accepts it.

"Oh, hey Pumpkin! I'm happy that you're here!" said Ryo to Rika.

"I'm not happy to see you, Ryo!" Rika countered. "Now, would you get lost?"

"Not until you answer my question!" Ryo said.

"WHAT QUESTION?!" Rika almost sounded raspy at that.

"Why did you transfer?" Ryo asked. "Was it because of me?!"

Rika's eyes became wide at that point. "Why would I transfer because of you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I'm Ryo Akiyama and everyone wants to get a shot with me!" Ryo explained with pride.

_"Oh boy! What an egotistical asshole!"_ said Rika. "Look, I'd probably go now before Miss Asaji suspects I digivolved into Kyuubimon and attempted to scare you off…"

"You never change, Wildcat! You're still my Princess, you know?" Ryo said to Rika.

"HA-HA! Nice try, Akiyama but you can't score me onto this one!" Rika said as she brushed off.

Rika brushed at the thought of him. _"Yup… Ryo's still the cocky guy I ever met!"_ said Rika and instantly walked to her classroom.

* * *

Rika returned to her Math class. She sat again with Henry and she was surprised that they already were answering Math figures.

"Ms. Asaji just told us so…" Henry explained.

"Oooh…" Rika said to Henry.

To Henry's surprise, Rika knows Math more than he does. She finished her work in just ten minutes.

"Wow, Rika! You answer fast!" Henry smiled.

"Well… The downside of being in a private school…" Rika said plainly.

"So, what delayed you on the way?" Henry asked Rika curiously.

"I met the Digimon King/Roosterhead/Mr. Perfect Ryo Akiyama…" Rika replied.

"Let me guess, he tried to ask you out again?" Henry joked.

"No… And I'm glad he didn't… I'd be just one of his collectible girlfriends, ya know… I don't want that…" Rika answered.

Henry laughed. _"Yes, she is still the Rika we knew since we're 12 years old…"_

After several classes, at 3 PM, they were now awaiting for the bell to ring so they could go home.

"I can't wait to go home and beat you, Kenta!" Kazu said proudly.

"HEY!" Kenta retorted.

Takato, Jeri, Henry and Rika were having some jokes before the bell rings.

"I don't see the difference between Takato and Kazu, Henry… They're just similar in terms of that!" said Rika while flicking her pen in the desk.

And at exactly 3 in the afternoon, the bell rang.

"YEESSSSS!" the students were heard cheering as the school gets out.

The four of them were the last ones to leave.

"I miss Guilmon already…" Takato said sheepishly.

"You don't think I miss Leomon, Takato?" Jeri said with a smile. Even though Leomon was gone around 2 years ago, she smiles yet still carries the pain it caused.

Rika was happy that Jeri is coping up very well. After all, it was Jeri who had been through a lot.

"Why don't we have ice cream?" Rika spoke up in order to turn the thoughts away from their Digimon.

"Your treat?" Jeri teased.

"NO! THE BOYS ARE!" said Rika with a grin.

"WHAT?!" Henry and Takato chorused.

"Yeah-uh!" said Rika. "Come on, guys! Let's go or Kazu will be the ice cream shop's resident cleaner!"

Then the boys' stomach began to grumble.

"She does have a point, Takato. Let's go!" Henry went on.

"Oh, yeah, Henry!" said Takato.

When they went to the ice cream shop, they found Kazu with Kenta.

"Oh, hi, Miss Digimon Queen!" said Kazu mischievously.

"Are you getting all the ice cream this time, Kazu?" Rika pointed out.

"Not today… Hehe! Don't worry! There's some more for all of you!" Kazu said.

"Wow! That's new!" Takato replied.

While the boys went to order, Rika went with Jeri to a nearby table.

"I still can't believe how much we have changed all throughout the years…" said Rika.

"Yeah… Counting you in as well!" Jeri smiled.

"Yeah… The cold-hearted war freak turned into a blah-blah-blah!" said Rika and then Jeri laughed.

"Can't figure out the rest of your sentence, huh?" Jeri teased.

"I-uh…" Rika stammered. But this was unusual for Rika to stammer.

Then they got interrupted when Henry and Takato joined them.

"Here are your ice creams, girls!" Takato said, holding Jeri's while Henry was holding Rika's.

"Thaaaaanks!" the girls said to them.

"So what were you girls talking about? I hope it's not about us!" Henry stated.

"Don't worry, Wong. We're not talking about the two of you!" Rika said.

"So, what was that?" Takato asked.

"How fast two years has been since we changed due to Digimon…" Rika replied.

"Ooooh…" Takato said and Henry agreed.

They chatted for several moments until Jeri said that she would be babysitting her brother Masahiko for a while.

"Uh, guys… I gotta go… I'm going to be Masahiko's nanny today… and I have to go…" Jeri said, who was obviously enjoying the company of her friends.

"I'll go with you… It's my day-off from the bakery today since school's in already!" Takato said as he went with Jeri.

The auburn-haired girl and the blue-haired boy watched the two brunettes go out of the ice cream shop.

"Say, in span of two years, did Takato ever try asking Jeri out?" Rika asked Henry.

"Nope! That's one thing that never changed…" Henry answered.

"Yeah right! Even though the gallant knight two years ago saved his damsel in distress, still he's not gallant enough to ask her out!" Rika teased.

"We may never know!" Henry corrected.

Rika's mind instantly wandered somewhere. She has been constantly thinking if she could end up like Jeri. Having a special someone along with her.

_"Nah! Who the heck am I to think of that? This must be due to my mother's influences regarding soap operas..."_ Rika thought.

Realizing she was spacing out, Henry began to ask Rika. "Hey, Rika! You okay?"

Rika's mind was brought to reality. "Yeah… I am okay!" she said. "Anyway, I gotta go!"

"Not while you're alone!" Henry protested so he could walk her home.

"Henry, I can manage!" Rika said to Henry and noticed the funny feeling she has been experiencing whenever Henry pops into her head.

"Rika, I insist… Besides, you act as if we weren't friends or tamers in the past…" Henry said.

Realizing that she cannot put a good excuse on being alone, she let Henry win.

"Oh! Fine! You win!" said Rika as she walked with Henry. A blush crept on her face after that. "You can walk me home."

"Thank you." Henry said with a smile to Rika. Rika felt Henry's smile creepy.

After minutes of walking, they eventually ended up in Rika's house. When Rika rang the doorbell, it was Rumiko who answered.

"Oh hello, Rika!" said Rumiko. "So this must be Henry Wong!"

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Nonaka." Henry said casually.

"Mom, didn't I introduce you to Henry when they threw a 13th birthday for me?" Rika asked with curiosity. _"Man, I don't blame her! With all boyfriends on the side, she probably forgets who I introduce or not!"_

"Oh, right!" said Rumiko and chuckled. "Well, I guess I'd better get going! I was about to leave when you rang the doorbell! See you later, Rika!"

And with that, Rumiko went out of the gate.

"Where is your mom going?" Henry asked Rika.

"I have a 100% probability that she is in a photo-shoot once again… She took me once and I doubt it will happen again…" said Rika.

"Hehe! I guess I gotta go too… Suzie might end up wrecking my room now…" Henry said with a laugh.

"Anyway, thanks for walking me home! I'll see you around tomorrow!" Rika said.

"Sure!" Henry said and walked away.

As he walked away, Rika took a peek from her gate until she heard a voice.

"You were looking at him, weren't you, Rika?" asked Rika's grandmother Seiko.

Rika was taken aback at that statement. "Huh?" she said.

"You were looking at him!" Rika's grandmother repeated. "Now tell me, do you like him?"

Rika blushed. "Uh… No!" she denied.

"Rika, bottling up your feelings is not good for you… You must tell him how you feel!" her grandmother advised.

"Grandma, what if he rejects me?" Rika protested. "Besides, he could only consider me as a friend… Now, I just learned that he's one of the sought-after boys in school…"

"You've been friends for a long time… Nothing can change it!" Rika's grandmother advised.

"I hope you're right, Grandma!" Rika said. "This is one thing I cannot talk about with Mom… She'd probably make a big deal out of this…"

"I know dear…" said Rika's grandmother. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything… As long as it's edible!" Rika joked.

* * *

**Wong household… 4:30 PM…**

"Hey, guys! I'm home!" Henry called out.

"Henwy! Henwy! You'we home!" Suzie said.

"Yeah I am home!" said Henry.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Wong inquired. "You know pretty well that you'll be watching over Suzie!"

"Heheh! Sorry, Mom… I just walked Rika home…" Henry replied sheepishly.

Because of this, Henry's siblings began to mock Henry by saying. "Oooooh!"

Mrs. Wong laughed at her children's reaction. "Now you two, cut it out! Give Henry a chance to be a man for once in his life!" she said.

Henry blushed because of his mother's statement.

"Be glad Rinchei's not yet here, Henry!" exclaimed Jaarin, his older sister.

"Yeah, Winchei!" Suzie echoed.

His protests were covered by his blushes so he could not go anywhere with this. He ran straight to his room and hid his complete embarrassment.

_"Man, why do I feel embarrassed when I mention to them about Rika? Does this mean I like her?"_

His thoughts return to the day he actually cared about her. When she was on the brink of attack by the Shinigami Reaper, she was defenseless and powerless. And he stood in front of her to save her.

_"I can't believe it… That could be a sign…"_ Henry said to himself. _"But how?"_

* * *

Ryo was on his way to the Nonaka home just to see Rika. His flirting acts towards her have been noticed by Rika and yet, he still never fails to do it. He rang the doorbell.

On the other hand, Rika was thinking about something. It crossed her mind so many times that she was always spacing out because of that. Her thoughts were badly interrupted by the doorbell.

"Come on! Will you wait?" said Rika as she went out just to answer the doorbell. Since she does not want everyone to see her hair down, she tied it up.

When she dashed to the gate, she opened to see it. When she did, a trace of annoyance came to her face.

"Ryo? What the hell do you want?" said Rika.

"Just saying hi…" said Ryo. "Man, you haven't changed at all, Pumpkin!"

"That's it?!" said Rika. "YOU'RE SO LAME!"

"Thanks!" said Ryo with a smile.

"ANYTIME!" Rika said sarcastically. "Anyway, where are your effin' fan girls?"

"Them? I don't care about them… I care about you…" Ryo said.

"HA-HA! I'm not buying that, Akiyama! Remember that!" Rika declared.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ryo asked Rika.

"Nothing… Because there's no way I'll be going around with you… So, can you leave? Please? I'm busy, you know?" said Rika, obviously trying to get Ryo away from her.

"Sure, Princess!" said Ryo and he dashed off.

Rika closed the gate and breathed a sigh of relief. At least, Ryo won't be bugging her anymore. She was about to go inside her house when she heard another ring of the doorbell. When she opened the gate, she was still annoyed.

"What do you wa-" Rika trailed off when she saw who was at her doorstep. She was agape when she saw Henry who had just dropped her off an hour ago.

"Rika? Are you fine?" Henry asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Rika said as she recovered from shock. She was about to curse when she saw Henry and she began to soften a little bit. "Henry, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for a while… But seeing you pale, I think I'd better leave…" said Henry jokingly.

"N-No! Don't leave…" said Rika. _"Why did I say that?"_

"Why?" Henry asked, astonished.

"I could use some company here… Besides… I didn't know that Grandma will be out until nightfall…" said Rika, leading Henry to get inside. _"Is this is an opportunity to get closer to him? How could I? If I still have my great wall of frost in me…"_

Henry was surprised that Rika became hospitable to him so he went inside with her.

"So, you're alone eh?" said Henry.

"Yeah…" Rika said. "Anyway, Ryo paid me a visit… And still, I am not interested… As I was saying… By the way, how come you never hit on some girl? You're too much cute to be single, by the way!"

Henry laughed. "I was busy and I am not thinking about that… It can wait… Besides, that girl I am waiting for is still being bugged by some other guy… so I don't know if I have a chance anyway…" Actually, the last part secretly referred to Rika.

"Good one!" said Rika and began to sigh. "Man, I miss Renamon…"

"I miss Terriermon either… But what can we do?"

"Now you're turning crazy… I thought you're a computer geek anyway!" said Rika who raised an eyebrow.

"I may love computers but I'm not as expert as my dad, you know?" Henry pointed out.

"HA-HA! Very funny, Henry Wong!" Rika said teasingly.

"Wanna know what's funny?" Henry started with a smirk in his face.

"What?" Rika asked curiously.

"This." Henry answered and he started tickling Rika's sides mercilessly.

Now vulnerable to Henry's hands, she cannot do anything. "He-Henry! Sto-HAHAHA-ooop!" Rika said as she attempted to take the boy's hands off her. "Henry!"

"No I won't!" the blue haired boy countered.

But Rika laughed again. Because of her laughing, Henry could not stop thinking about her. How beautiful she looked when she laughed. It was rare, that only even he can see it.

_"She is indeed beautiful when she smiles…"_ Henry thought. _"Come on, Henry! Quit with that thought! This is Rika you're talking about!"_

_"Why am I laughing like this in front of Henry? Oh well… It's been him who I had gotten along with… and even after 2 years, he still respects me…"_ Rika thought.

Then, they fell on the floor with Rika on top of Henry. Rika's violet eyes looked at Henry's grey ones. It was a moment that seemed for hours.

**_ DING DONG! _**

The sound of the doorbell disrupted their moment. The need to answer the door prompted the two to break apart from each other, apparently blushing.

When Rika opened the door, she saw her mother Rumiko outside it.

"Hello, Rika!"

"Hi, Mom..." Rika said dully. It was a miracle for her mother to come back after two hours worth of photo-shoots.

Seeing Henry in the couch, Rumiko stifled a laugh. "So, you have a visitor, right? I hope I'm not interrupting you two!"

"N-No! No! Of course not! He's just here hanging around with me... I didn't know that Grandma will be out until night..." said Rika nervously. The incident was still clear in her mind that she showed nervousness in answering.

"Alright! I'm going to make dinner!" Rumiko called out as she headed into her kitchen.

Rika breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to Henry. "So, where are you off to now?" she said, hiding the nervousness she still had.

"Uh... I'd better go home now... I just went out of the house since there was nothing for me to do... Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Henry said.

"Yeah! I'll say!" said Rika as she led Henry to the gate of her house.

When she saw Henry walking in the path, she gave one last glance and went inside.

* * *

**Katou household... 6:05 PM...**

"Thanks for helping me out with Masahiko, Takato!" said Jeri.

"Oh... No problem, Jeri! Hehe!" Takato said blushing. He has liked Jeri for two years now and he was still fumbling on how to ask her out. "Uh, Jeri... Can I ask you o-"

"JERI! Open the door! Will you?" Mrs. Katou said, interrupting Takato.

"Wait a minute, Takato!" said Jeri as she went to the door.

_"Man, Takato! Why do you always chicken out?"_ he berated himself.

As Mrs. Katou went inside, Jeri returned to Takato.

"What were you saying?" she asked.

"Oh! N-Nothing!" Takato said. "Never mind about it! Besides, I also have to go home. Mom's probably worried about me... Bye, Jeri!"

As she saw Takato skid out of her house and onto the pavement, Jeri could not help but blush.

"He sure is weird... That must be the reason why I like him!" she said dreamily.

* * *

Takato was walking aimlessly because he was too busy thinking how to ask Jeri.

_"Takato, when will you get to man up? Oh boy... Tomorrow! That'll be the day! Tomorrow!"_ he said to himself. _"Oh boy. How I wish there would be no interruptions this time!"_

Tomorrow. That would be the day. For Takato and Jeri.


	2. Contemplations

Alright. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to those who reviewed. This is Chapter 2, by the way. If you find it sappy, so be it. HAHA! Please rate & review. :D

I repeat, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Contemplations**

**Wong household… 6:45 PM…**

Henry arrived at his apartment and saw Mr. Wong at the living room.

"Hey, Dad!" he said.

"Henry… Glad you're home…" Mr. Wong said.

"You'we just in time to eat!" Suzie said to her older brother. "Hey, whewe have you been? Did you go and see Wika again?"

Henry blushed because his sister figured out where he had been. More so, his blush became deeper when he remembered what had happened at Rika's house a while ago. Those violet eyes which looked exquisite to him and he was still captivated by Rika's beauty.

_"Man! How am I gonna get Rika out of my head!" _Henry said to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"What's the matter, Henry?" asked Mrs. Wong who noticed her son's odd behavior.

"N-Nothing, Mom!" Henry lied. If he told his mother about Rika, he will never hear the end of it after receiving his total embarrassment with Jaarin and Suzie hours ago.

The Wong family had their dinner and everyone seems to be excited over random things. Especially Suzie who was excited about being a fourth grader.

"And that's how my fiwst day went!" Suzie said to her family.

The Wongs were laughing at Suzie's narration. Until they finished their dinner and all went straight to their rooms. Henry was lying in his bed and still thinking about Rika. His obvious crush on her makes it even bigger as he reflects on her.

"Now I realized that experiencing this is even harder than Tai Chi…" Henry said and after that, he grabbed something to keep his mind sane.

* * *

**Nonaka household… 8:45 PM…**

Since Seiko relieved Rumiko's responsibility in dishwashing, Rumiko felt it was free to watch a soap opera for that night. Rika was hanging around in one corner.

"Rika, can I ask you something?" Rumiko said to her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom? What is it?" Rika said.

"I was asking how do you find your friends and why do you can't get away from them? Especially with that boy earlier…" Rumiko said to her daughter.

"What? They're my friends? And I got along with them because of Digimon…" Rika answered, not knowing where the conversation would lead to.

"What about Henry? You seem to be very close with him!" said Rumiko again.

Rika's eyes widened at that point. She was already embarrassed with the fact that her mother saw her and Henry at the living room a while ago and now the topic about him has been brought up casually.

"Yeah… He is close to me… I don't know why… But I prefer him a better company rather than Ryo!" said Rika with a plain expression.

"Rika, I'm happy that you're attracting cute guys such as Henry and Ryo… But when will you start being a girl and wear dress or get girly instead?" Rumiko smiled.

"Mom, if I wear a dress or get girly if that's you're saying… I'd be scaring the daylights out of them… And there's no way that I'll wear a dress unless I get married or something!" said Rika.

"Whatever you say, Rika!" Rumiko shook her head.

_"Talk about married? I don't even plan to have a boyfriend! But… there's something that tells me that I should give romance a chance… Nah! It will be foolish anyway!" _Rika said as she shook her head to stop the madness that came over her. "Anyway, I gotta go, Mom… I still have school tomorrow…"

"Good night, Rika!" said Rumiko.

"Night, Mom." said Rika as she raced to her room.

* * *

**Matsuki household… 9:00 PM…**

Takato was not yet sleepy so he thought of doing something worthwhile before hitting the sack. He remembered that he got Jeri's phone number a while ago. Perfect! A better way how to get through the girl he likes!

He reached for his phone and dialed Jeri's number.

_"How I wish it's her! Please be it her! Be it her!" _Takato moaned slightly.

A few rings came on the side and someone answered. "Hello?"

The voice was Jeri's, to Takato's joy.

"H-Hi, Jeri! What's up?" said Takato nervously.

_"Oh hello, Takato! Why did you call?"_ Jeri's voice sounded like a girl about to explode.

"I just want to talk to you over the phone!" Takato said. _"Dang! It sounded lame!" _

_"Aww! That's sweet of you Takato!"_ Jeri said sweetly. _"Anyway, what do you wanna talk about?"_

"Anything!" said Takato. "I like it when it's about you!"

When Takato realized what he had just said, he blushed while holding his phone in alarm.

_"Takato, you liked things related to me?!"_ Jeri echoed. But deep inside, she is about to squeal.

"Y-Yeah!" Takato stuttered. He realized that fooling around Jeri is not just a piece of cake.

_"Okay!"_ and Jeri began mentioning things that she would like to talk about and they can say it is going to be a very loooooong night.

* * *

**Nonaka household… 10 PM…**

Rika was about to sleep when she heard her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Rika!"_

The voice was so familiar to Rika. It was Ryo Akiyama. The so-called Digimon King.

"What, Ryo? Why are you calling as late as this?" Rika asked.

_"Nothing, Wildcat! I just want to apologize for always bugging you every since I defeated you in that Card Tournament… and with all the flirting stuff__…_ I felt bad for doing so…"

"Since when did you get sincere all of a sudden?!" Rika was totally curious.

_"Just now? I guess… I know that you're only amused with me so I decided to accept it." _said Ryo on the other line. _"So can you forgive me and let's be friends?"_

"Fine! You're forgiven! But one more thing, can you please stop calling me nicknames?" Rika said with her tone as icy as it was before.

_"Sure! I'd buy that!" _said Ryo. _"Anyway, see you at school tomorrow! Bye!"_

"I won't be seeing you…" Rika said slyly and with a maniacal laugh. And with that, she got the phone off and slept.

Rika was already dreaming at this point.

**_DREAM: _**

**_It was set 10 years into the future. Rika was seen to be wearing a wedding dress, just as she prophesied when she was 14. When she looked from afar, she saw that her groom was wearing a tuxedo and he had blue hair. Could this be Henry Wong, the boy she liked before?_**

**_And when she had reached for the altar, she was unexplainably happy because her husband-to-be was indeed Henry Wong and they were about be a couple _****_legally _****_._**

**_"Do you, Rika Nonaka, take Henry Wong to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_**

**_And Rika said, "Yes, I do."_**

**_"Do you, Henry Wong, take Rika Nonaka to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_**

**_And Henry said, "Yes, I do."_**

**_"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"_**

**_Both of them felt infinite bliss when they faced each other. When they had kissed, they felt a white light shining upon them._**

**_END OF DREAM_**

Then Rika Nonaka woke up to face reality.

"What the heck?!" she said with eyes wide with amazement and shock.

As she slapped herself, Rika was totally aware that it was indeed a dream. A part of her wanted it to be real but she erased those thoughts since that would hamper her friendship with Henry.

"That dream! It looked… so real… Should I tell this to him? He could laugh at me if I told him! I know it would be just coincidence if he had the same dream too…" Rika said. "Oh good. Rika, focus. You have to erase those nasty thoughts on your head. Yeah. So you could fall asleep once again!"

But little did Rika know was that Henry also got the same dream.

* * *

**Wong household… 12 MN…**

Henry Wong woke up also because of the dream.

"Did it really happen?" he said with amusement as he got his alarm clock. It read 12:05 MN. "That's weird… I got married to Rika?!"

He rushed out of his room and into the bathroom to wash that almost-reality that took place. When he was enough, he went back to his bed.

"That's crazy… I know I like Rika… Could it really be true? But if it's dream… I wish that I would never wake up… But how am I gonna tell her that? She'd probably laugh at me for it…" Henry thought and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Even though Rika fell asleep soundly after that dream, she could not help but wonder why she had that in the first place. She seemed distracted by that and caused her grandmother to worry about her.

"Rika dear, are you alright?" asked Rika's grandmother.

"Y-Yes, Grandma! I'm fine!" said Rika. _"Man, it seems everyone is asking about that since yesterday… Oh great… If I tell him about it, I'd really look pathetic! Maybe I should keep quiet…"_

And while Rika is distracted about it, on the other hand, Henry is still trying to figure out what could happen if he told her about it. He was even afraid to tell her that he liked her. How far if he told her something with depth to it?

"Think of the best time, Henry! There's no use in fooling around the girl you like!" Henry berated himself.

Then by a trick of fate, the two ended up meeting each other along the pavement. It was not smooth since Rika collided into Henry as she was walking by. As she noticed that it was Henry, she went from shock to blush because of that dream that lingered in her mind.

"H-Henry! H-Hi!" she stuttered. _"Good grief! I so wanna kill myself for doing this__…_"

"Hey Rika!" Henry said good-naturedly. But deep inside, he is going to burst in embarrassment. "You mind walking alone or do you want me to accompany you?"

"S-Sure! I won't mind…" Rika said._ "Geez, Rika__… Making a fool out of yourself is now the worst career you'll do in the world next to modeling__…"_

"Okay… Let's go then." Henry said simply. Rika blushed but looked away, for she did not want to make a fool out of herself any longer.

The two went to school, pretending that nothing happened yesterday at Rika's house as well as their secret dreams that had each of them in it. They realized that they should wait for the perfect time to say it rather than exposing their secrets and making fools out of themselves. They were finally distracted by the sight of Ryo talking to Alice.

"Looks like the resident Romeo has found himself a Juliet!" Rika gained back her confidence and snickered to Henry, who just laughed with her.

"Hey, Rika!" Ryo smiled. "Anyway, guys, this is Alice McCoy_…"_

"No need for that Ryo…" Alice said and giggled.

"Alice and I already knew each other…" Rika said. "She studied in the same school as I did… and Henry knew her because she used to have Dobermon, the messenger."

"Yes, Rika… You know me very well!" Alice simply said.

"Anyway, where are you off to?" Ryo asked.

"To school, Einstein! Where else will we go?" Rika retorted.

"Oh right! HAHAHA!" Ryo said and scratched his head. "Anyway, catch you later! Alice and I are going to school!"

"Yeah! Catch you later, you dufus!" Rika said and tugged Henry along with her. "Come on, Henry! Let's go!"

As the two younger teens went away, Alice asked a weird question that would sure knock Ryo's guts out because of laughing.

"Is that Henry her boyfriend?" she said.

"No… But she'd like to be HIS girlfriend!" Ryo answered with a chuckle, somehow accepting the word that he said. _"That's impossible__… Unless she did fall in love all of a sudden. Well, whatever I can do, I should be happy for my friend. And I guess Henry can kick some sense of romance into her__…_"

* * *

Rika was in an unusually happy self when she saw Ryo a while ago. She is finally free from Ryo's bugging!

"Finally, that rooster head had found himself a hen! There's no way he'll be bugging me now!" she said loudly but Henry can only hear.

"That's good…" Henry laughed nervously. He had been contemplating on making a move on Rika but the thought of her busting him made his thought fly away and further more, it only made him blush.

Rika noticed that Henry blushed. _"Why was he blushing? And frankly, he looked so funny!" _she thought.

"Wong, stop blushing. You looked like an idiot, for your information." Rika said that but deep inside, she was completely amused with it.

"Thanks." Henry grinned.

"No biggy!" Rika said coyly. "Let's go before we get late to class!"

"You're right!" Henry said and they ran to school like normal children.

When they arrived in school, they saw Takato and Jeri talking to each other earnestly. And luckily, or unluckily, they spotted Kazu and Kenta in one corner.

"Hey Visorhead! What time did you see Takato and Jeri talking?" Rika asked.

"Around 7:30, Digimon Queen. Look at the time, it's 7:54!" Kazu pointed out.

"Ugh! They must be talking about mushy stuff!" Kenta groaned.

"Anyway, we saw Ryo with a girl…" Henry added.

"That's not a surprise!" Kazu said while sneering. "What's she look like?"

"Blondie… You know Alice McCoy? Our new classmate in Ms. Asaji's class? That's the girl!" Rika replied.

"Oh! Her!" Kenta said as he lifted his glasses. "Say, is that Ryo and the Alice girl?"

Henry and Rika looked to where Kenta is looking. "Yeah! That's her!" he said.

"HEY RYO!" Kazu called out, hoping that Ryo could hear him.

Ryo and Alice were just walking towards the quartet when Kazu called Ryo.

"Hey guys! Why are you calling me?" Ryo said.

"Dude! I can't believe it!" Kazu said as he eyed Ryo suspiciously. "Fangirl?"

"No! I'm not his fangirl. I'm just an acquaintance from the other block!" Alice replied.

"Cool!" Kenta said.

Then, the bell rang for it was time for the students to go inside their classrooms.

"Anyway, it's nice to talk to you guys but I gotta run! I had a tardy on first day and I don't wanna repeat it today!" Ryo said as he brushed off. "See you all!"

"Great! I'm Kazu Shioda!" said Kazu as he extended his arm to Alice.

"And I'm Kenta Kitagawa!" said Kenta.

"I'm Alice McCoy!" said Alice.

Then the trio went inside, leaving Henry and Rika shaking their heads.

"Boys…" Rika said.

* * *

When Rika reached Jeri's side, this grabbed her the opportunity to tease Jeri.

"So, what Jeri Katou and Takato Matsuki talked about?" Rika started.

"Oh my gosh! Rika! I thought you're Nikki!" Jeri said, almost having a heart attack. "Well! So many stuff and you won't believe what happened yesterday night!"

"What happened?" Rika was now goggle-eyed.

"He called me at my house! Isn't that exciting?!" Jeri squealed.

_"Oh no! A day of squealing and yelling from Jeri Katou! If only she knew that my dream is worse than hers!" _Rika thought to herself. _"Speaking of Henry, where is he now?"_

Her violet eyes spotted the blue-haired boy talking to Takato. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat and she blushed.

_"Oh no! It's bad enough that I learned to like him but acting like this in front of Jeri? I'll never hear the rest of it!" _Rika mentally slapped herself.

"Hey, Rika!" Jeri called. "Want to know other details?"

"Yeah! Sure!" said Rika and sat down with Jeri. As she expected, the brunette talked mostly about Takato.

* * *

Takato now brought up his experience last night with Jeri at the phone to Henry.

"I called her on the phone last night, Henry and I felt funny!" Takato blushed.

"So? Now's the time to make your move!" Henry advised.

"I can't! I feel embarrassed! What if she turns down on me?" Takato said, facepalming himself. "There's no other girl who can replace her in me… Neither can Rika… She's just our friend!"

Henry's grey eyes now were scanning the classroom for Rika. Sure, her hair has been tied up just like before and she is wearing a white shirt that went along with black pants but to him, she looks prettier than any other girl in their classroom.

Takato noticed that Henry was stunned already in the middle of their conversation but saw that he was looking at someone else. He knew that Henry was not looking at Jeri because Henry knew of Takato's crush on her so he assumed the last, Henry was looking at Rika.

"Hey, Henry! Are you looking at Rika?" asked Takato and waved his hand now to catch Henry's attention.

Henry did not reply. That caught Takato and he laughed at Henry.

"So you are looking at Rika!" Takato teased. "That means, you like her!"

Henry blushed. "No, I don't!" he said. It was obviously a lie.

"Then why are you blushing? You're pink, you know?" Takato teased.

"I told you I don't, Takato!" Henry said. _"Unfortunately, yes, Takato, I do like her__… Now the dream I had yesterday night made it even obvious it's more than that__…_"

"Well, I don't understand why you're like that, Henry but I take it, you like Rika and you're afraid to tell me… Oh well, we're indeed best friends since I too am afraid to tell Jeri what I feel." Takato grinned.

Henry simply ignored Takato. But Takato is right. He cannot bring himself to tell Rika how he feels. Both of them are clueless what to do.

Then Ms. Asaji entered the room and it was the time for first period. Math. Because of that, the students groaned.

* * *

Remembering that she sat with Henry yesterday on their first day, Rika went to where she is supposed to be. Then they were doing Math when Rika began thinking randomly.

"Hey, Henry! I saw you talking to Takato earlier… So what did Gogglehead say to you?" she said.

"Well, he told me that he called Jeri yesterday night and they talked about insane and stuff…" Henry recalled.

"That's what Jeri said to me! A while ago!" Rika sneered. "I wonder how we can get those lovebirds together?"

"Yeah… It will take the entire school year for Takato to get to ask her out!" Henry pointed out.

"Do you have any idea? You seriously can't count on me on this one!" Rika groaned.

"I could say the same but there could be a way!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"Of course, there'll be a way! You're Henry the-oh-so-amazing pacifist!" Rika chuckled.

Then they heard Ms. Asaji yell in the room.

"MR. SHIODA! YOU'RE SLEEPING AGAIN, AREN'T YOU? WELL, THERE'S TWO COUNTS OF DETENTION TO YOU, YOU LITTLE MISTER!" she said.

Takato whispered to Kenta on one side. "Kazu is so gonna be in for it!" he said.

Then Ms. Asaji led the dazed Kazu out of the classroom, gathering laughter and hilarity from the class.

"And if anyone of you tries sleeping in Math class? You will join him for the rest of the week!" the teacher threatened.

"Who the hell sleeps in Math class?" one student remarked.

"Kazu Shioda, of course!" Alice McCoy answered.

* * *

Then the bell rang signaling for their recess. Kazu and Kenta found Takato, Jeri, Henry and Rika in one table.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Kazu asked.

"Sure, you can. There's some space around here." Henry said. He was seated next to Takato. If he sat next to Rika during lunch, the other boy would sure get suspicious. And if he saw Takato sat next to Jeri, in his opinion, that would mean too obvious.

"So, how do you find being in detention, Kazu?" Takato asked.

"No change! The teacher in the office looks like a zookeeper keeping a wild animal!" Kazu groaned.

"I'm not surprised, Visorhead! Because you yourself are wild enough for an animal! Wilder enough, if I'm not mistaken!" Rika smiled deviously.

"HEY!" Kazu retorted.

"Let's eat before everything turns cold!" Jeri said.

However, peace was destroyed around the Tamers. Because in one second, a group of guys were giving something to Rika, most likely that news had spread that she is a model's daughter.

"Rika Nonaka, is it true that you are the daughter of the greatest model, Rumiko Nonaka?" one boy asked.

"Rika Nonaka, will you go out with me?" another one asked.

_"Oh boy!" _Rika thought. _"It's just my second day of school but it appears as if it's my third to the last!"_

"Uh, no gifts or anything please… Rika is too busy right now…" Takato said as Kazu attempted to get rid of the guys while Henry and Kenta surrounded both Rika and Jeri respectively, otherwise all of them will get totally harassed.

Rika found herself in an uncomfortable with Henry's body just an inch away from her. She definitely remembered what happened at her house yesterday and it did not leave her mind for good.

After considerable prodding, the guys eventually left the table and the Tamers had finally gone to their seats once again.

"Man, Rika, you sure do attract lots of guys!" Kazu commented.

"Yeah! Unfortunately… Thanks for shoving those guys away…" Rika said dully. She definitely had no interest in them. Only in one person and she herself knows who is it.

"No problem! The next thing you'll need is a bodyguard, Rika!" said Kenta.

Then all of the tamers got quiet and ate their food because all of them are rest assured that nothing will bug them again. Rika looked at Henry to see if he reacted to what had happened earlier. She did not want to assume he is jealous because that would only cause distraction in her already-distracted mind.

Henry looked at Rika after he finished his food. He was actually jealous when many guys tried asking Rika out earlier. But when Rika caught him seeing her, he immediately looked away and blushed.

_"I hate to admit it, but Henry looks cute when he blushes." _Rika thought to herself and she felt her own blush as well. _"I'm a baka as of now because of that."_

_"Crud! She got me! I wonder what she's thinking now?" _Henry said to himself.

While Henry and Rika had their own shares of spacing outs, Takato and Jeri are also thinking about each each other especially what happened after the phone call yesterday night.

_"Jeri's so nice and special to me… How can I ask her out? I'm too chicken to do so!" _Takato said to himself. _"But what Henry said, I should make my move now."_

_"Rika told me that I should tell my feelings too…" _Jeri said. _"But how?"_

Kazu noticed that two pairs of couples are spacing out so he decided to change the subject.

"So, anyone for a card game battle?" he asked randomly.

"COUNT ME IN, SHIODA!" Rika sneered.

"Thanks, Rika. But I'm not going in. I just snapped you four from fantasy and looks like you're the only one who caught on!" Kazu explained with a grin.

The bell rang and it was time for the tamers to return to their classroom.

* * *

After a few hours, it was their History class. The teacher seemed to have been talking about Japanese History to the class.

"Ugh! It's getting boring!" Kazu complained to Kenta.

"So do I! But I can't talk out loud because Mr. Mise looks grudging!" Kenta pointed out.

"Nikki, what time are we going to go?" Jeri said. She too was getting bored with the lesson in Japanese History.

"Don't ask me!" Nikki protested.

Until the tamers heard a different thing that came from their teacher.

"So, we're going to have an assignment that will be done by pairs!" said their teacher. "And from my class list, I will randomly select boy-girl names so gradings will be fair!"

_"Please don't let me work with Kazu or Kenta!" _Rika said to herself.

_"If I could be assigned to someone else, I wish it's someone I know!" _Henry muttered inside his mind.

_"Ugh! I wish it could be Jeri…" _Takato said.

_"How I wish my partner would not be weird!" _Jeri plead to herself.

Kazu and Kenta were praying that the girls they could be with are inclined in Japanese History.

_"Kazu Shioda and Nikki Itsuki!"_ the teacher called out.

Kazu looked to where his probable partner is. Seated with Jeri.

_"Kenta Kitagawa and Lily Arashi!" _

"Oh boy! Hey Lily!" Kenta was happy since Lily is his friend and they could help each other in their homework.

_"Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou!"_

The effect of their names called brought blushes to Takato and Jeri.

"Bingo!" Rika said, now that Jeri her friend will have the guts to tell Takato about her feelings.

Unfortunately, their teacher was having a hard time randomizing so he ended up in a scanning technique.

_"And, Henry Wong with Rika Nonaka!" _the teacher said. _"And for the others_…"

Henry did not expect that his crush will be his partner in history. Rika just simply kept quiet to avoid further funny feelings she will have.

"So, you want to start now or want to start tomorrow?" Henry asked casually.

"If now, do you have history books in your house?" Rika said.

"Yeah! Chinese and Japanese history." Henry said.

"Oh I forgot. You're a cross-breed of China and Japan." Rika chuckled.

"The perks of having two nationalities…" Henry grinned.

"Okay! Since none of you aren't listening, the assignment will be due next week and you may now go. I'll see you students tomorrow!" the teacher said. The timing of the bell ringing matched his words of goodbye.

Then the students got out of the classroom. Kazu and Kenta, after talking with their partners in history, dashed out.

"Jeri, is your friend Kazu weird?" Nikki asked Jeri.

"Always, Nikki!" Jeri answered. "Well, I'm glad I'm not Kazu's partner!"

"I hope so! Anyway, see you later, Jeri!" Nikki said.

"Hey, Jeri!" said Takato. He was dying to ask Jeri out.

"What is it, Takato?" Jeri beamed.

Takato was about to say something when he heard Henry call his name.

"Hey, Takato!" Henry said.

"Just a minute, Jeri. What's up, Henry?" asked Takato.

"Did your wish come true earlier?" Henry chuckled.

"I think so… It would be a step towards that. Anyway, I'm taking it slow!" Takato said.

"You sure are!" Henry pointed out.

"What about you, Henry? What do you say you have Rika for a history teammate?" It was Takato's turn to tease.

"It's fine. Don't you ever think green, Matsuki!" Henry retorted.

"Sure, Henry!" Takato just grinned. "Anyway, see you later!"

"Good luck asking her out!" Henry called out.

When Takato heard Henry's last sentence, he totally forgot what he was supposed to do. And he realized that Jeri is not around now.

_"Henry! You're so great in ruining my moments!" _Takato said to himself. The he started to run off to find Jeri.

* * *

Done! Please rate and review! :)


	3. Such Sweet Moments

**A/N: **Hi! I'm updating again! Thanks to those who read/reviewed and favorited. Maybe after this, I'm going into hibernation to write the next chapter. By the way, this is Chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Such Sweet Moments**

Henry found Rika in the locker room. She was fixing her stuff and piling her books even though it was just the second day of school.

"Hey, Rika!" he greeted politely.

"Oh, hey, Henry!" Rika replied as she closed her locker.

"So, are we going to start with our history assignment?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah… That would be nice… I won't have any other things to do later…" she said to him. "Anyway, Henry?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Thanks…" Rika said, reminding him of what happened in the cafeteria a while ago.

"For what?" he asked again.

"For protecting me in the cafeteria… Who knows, Jeri and I could have been harassed by those worms…" Rika said.

"No problem." Henry smiled. "So, shall we go now?"

"Okay." Rika said as she slipped on her backpack and walked with Henry.

Awkward silence followed the two teenagers as they make their way towards Henry's apartment. Both have something to tell each other but do not have the guts to do so because they wanted to save themselves from the embarrassment that they feel as of this moment.

* * *

Takato was running, hoping that he could find Jeri. Jeri walks in a slow pace so it would be easy for Takato to catch her. Then, he eventually found her.

"JERI!" Takato said.

Jeri turned to the source of the voice. "Takato?" she said. "Why are you running?"

Takato panted. "I was trying to catch you… We'll be partners in the history project, right?" he said.

"Oh, I forgot!" Jeri scratched her head in embarrassment. "Hehe! So what are we going to do with it?"

"Do you want to go with me to the library? If you're free… But if not, it's okay…" Takato offered.

Jeri seemed to blush at this statement. "Of course, I'm free… I can go with you too!" she said.

"Great! Now we can find some information!" Takato said. _"Oh great! What an alibi! Should I postpone my plan of telling her and wait for the perfect time?" _

Jeri was thinking about this. _"If the one I like is my partner in history, how can I tell him without getting rejected or something?" _she thought but the trail completely lost in her mind.

* * *

Henry and Rika were in the middle of the sidewalk, currently talking about their memories about Digimon.

"Do you remember the time when we went to the Digital World and I saw you swinging over Azulongmon's beard?" Rika teased.

It was Henry's turn to laugh. "Yeah… But it was Kazu's idea. We did it just to rescue you and Ryo." He said.

"Ryo did not need rescuing at that time." Rika reminded. "He can do it by himself at that time. He's such a royal show-off."

Henry chuckled. "And how many times did he rescue you?" he asked.

"Twice… But when we were inside that red mass, taking my powers was the worst thing he ever did." Rika replied sullenly. "Then, I finally found out that there had been a good thing."

"What?" Henry asked with a confused look.

"You saved me… And that's one thing I'm still grateful about." Rika said and looked at Henry's grey eyes. Bur as she looked further, Rika felt that in any moment, she would be trapped in his eyes and will never go out, so she looked away.

Henry was silent after that. Then, he felt a blush creeping on his face. _"She's still grateful for what I did for her…" _he said and afterwards, he smiled a little.

Rika took another glance at Henry before looking forward. She did not know what to say to Henry.

"So, why with all the thank-yous today?" Henry asked Rika. He was wondering why besides her opening up, she began to appreciate everything that happened to her.

"I don't know… I just felt sincere… After all, that was additions to my… you know… 'Opening up'?" Rika said, emphasizing the last two words with her two index fingers. "And besides, you wanna know what Ryo said to me in the telephone yesterday night."

"What is it?" Henry began to be curious and anxious at the same time.

"He said that he was sorry for bugging me, for flirting me openly and all sorts of things related to me… I asked what's going on but he said nothing and I was curious because of his sudden apologizing or something." Rika explained. "I guess he realized that we can't date each other because we'd be like fire and ice…"

Henry just stayed silent. But deep inside, he was happy that he can have a chance with Rika. And if that happens, maybe he can tell her about his dream that had HER last night.

Rika noticed that Henry became silent after she shared her conversation with Ryo last night. Then she looked at her surroundings and they stopped in front of Henry's apartment.

"Henry?" she now waved her hands to him. "We're now at your house!"

Then Henry snapped back to reality and scratched his head. "Oh! Right… Let's go inside!" he said goofily to Rika and led her to his apartment.

Rika smiled because she could get Henry to be goofy and followed him.

"Right behind you." Rika replied.

* * *

At the same moment, Takato and Jeri were searching for books about Japanese history.

"On the Origin of Japanese…" Takato read.

"Have you tried the literature about the sun goddess?" Jeri asked Takato while he was holding the book.

"I didn't think about that! Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Then the librarian heard him and said. "SHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Takato and Jeri blushed in embarrassment after being reprimanded.

"Takato, have you forgotten that we're in a library?" Jeri asked her fellow brunette.

"I forgot… I was busy thinking of ways how to do our assignment." Takato whispered.

Jeri just smiled. She and Takato found two empty chairs nearby and urged Takato to sit with her.

"Takato, I'll do the writing while you paraphrase everything here." She said.

"Alright, Jeri!" Takato said and he continued reading the books that he just got.

Even though Takato was reading, he found it hard to concentrate because of the presence of Jeri in front of him. He fought his blush but he failed. Luckily, Jeri was not looking at him.

"In the Japanese literature, it was seen that…" Jeri could not figure the rest of her sentence. She was lost in translation. More than that, she had been lost in thought. She was turning exactly lovesick as what she sees in television.

"According to some parts of Japanese history, we all started in the couple named…" Takato read and he felt lazy to continue. But he could not do so because his grade depends on his school performance.

"Takato?" Jeri whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Don't I look okay?" Takato said.

"I don't know!" Jeri grinned and returned to work.

Takato could not help but blush at Jeri's grin at him.

_"Oh boy." _Takato only thought to himself.

* * *

Henry saw his mother and sister Suzie as he entered the living room with Rika.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Suzie!" he greeted. "I brought Rika so we could work on our history assignment."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wong!" Rika said politely to Henry's mother.

"Hello, Henry! Hello, Rika!" Mrs. Wong smiled as she was seated in the couch with Suzie. "You two can work in the dining table… No one's there."

"Thanks, Mom! But we'll have to get some Japanese books in my room." Henry said. "Come on, Rika!"

"Okay, Henry." Mrs. Wong said as she watched with her youngest daughter.

Henry and Rika entered his room. "Welcome to my room, Rika!" he quipped.

"Nice room, Henry…" Rika teased as he started to gather lots of books. "You can carry all of them?! Let me help you!"

"No… I can manage." Henry said and even Rika wanted to lift one, he did not allow her.

"Whatever you say, Mister Pacifist!" Rika rolled her eyes.

Henry carried the books to the dining room while Rika just walked. They sat and started to read and write together. Just as they were in the midst of the historical account, Suzie showed up between the two.

"Henwy! Wika! Want some food?" Suzie offered two plates of cookies.

"I could use some…" Henry said. "Do you want, Rika?"

Rika was busy writing so when she glanced at Henry, her mind sprang to reality.

"Huh? I mean, sure!" Rika replied, not sure what could be the outcome of what she is doing.

Henry was eating while Rika remained silent. She began to speak up.

"Henry, about what I told you earlier…"

"You mean with Ryo?"

"Yeah…"

"What's with it?"

"I told you that because I trust you more than the others… And I hope you won't spread it or divulge it to the other tamers." Rika said frankly.

"Don't worry… It's safe with me." Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry." Rika finally smiled. With that, Henry also smiled to Rika.

* * *

Takato and Jeri were done in the library. When Jeri checked the time, a look of alarm came to her face.

"What is it, Jeri?" Takato asked silently.

"It's already 5! And I promised Mom that I'll get home and take care of Masahiko!" Jeri exclaimed in whispers.

"She won't get mad at you… You're busy in schoolworks!" Takato assured.

"I hope you're right, Takato…" Jeri said while fixing her stuff.

"I'm going to walk you home…" Takato said.

Jeri felt blushes in her cheeks. "T-Thanks!" she managed to say.

* * *

Henry and Rika were done writing and noting. The only things that were still needed are pictures and evidences regarding Japanese history.

"I'm going to do with the pictures…" Rika said to Henry.

"Okay." Henry said.

Then, they finished everything and wrapped the things up. Henry and Rika returned the books to his room.

"That went well…" Henry said.

"Although the deadline's just a week away!" Rika pointed out.

"True… But we might think of anything else that would add to our assignment… Right?" Henry replied.

Rika nodded. "Oh well… I guess I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left the apartment.

Henry did not realize that his heart is slightly beating faster than ever.

* * *

Takato and Jeri eventually reached Jeri's house.

"You know, Takato. It's really fun being with you…" Jeri complimented.

"Heheh! Yeah, sure!" Takato said.

"Uh… Takato?" Jeri was about to say what is on her mind.

"Yeah. What is it?" Takato asked.

"Never mind." Jeri said. "See you tomorrow!"

Takato just smiled as the brunette girl entered her own house.

* * *

Rika eventually got home and saw her mother who also just arrived.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Nonaka asked. She was wondering why Rika arrived at the same time as she.

"I was in Henry's house…" Rika said.

"What did you do there?" Mrs. Nonaka began to become interested. She had hoped that her daughter would eventually let some guy into her life.

"Nothing!" Rika said. "We just did homework that was due next week."

"And why are you defensive, Rika?" Mrs. Nonaka began to sneer.

"Mom! It's the truth!" Rika's eyes are now getting wide.

"Okay! Okay!" Mrs. Nonaka calmed Rika down while laughing. "No need to get mad!"

"Thank you, Mom. For understanding." Rika replied as she opened the gates.

As the mother-daughter entered the house, Rika is now getting confused.

_"My dream and my mother think that I am compatible with Henry… Now what's next?" _she said with frustration.

Rika saw her grandmother at the kitchen, apparently making dinner.

"Hey, Grandma!" she said to her grandmother.

"Rika, it's a good thing you and Rumiko are home! You're just in time for dinner!" Grandma Seiko replied.

Rika just placed her bag in the couch dully and sat there and her thoughts started wandering off.

* * *

Takato just got home after walking Jeri home. He may not have asked her out yet but he knows that it will be soon. He was in his room, contemplating his thoughts.

"Let's just take it slow!" Takato said to himself.

"Takato!" Mr. Matsuki called out.

"Yes, Dad?!" Takato asked.

"You go down here because we're going to have dinner!" Mr. Matsuki replied.

"Coming, Dad!" Takato shrieked and he was racing down the stairs of his house.

* * *

Henry was in his bed, massaging his head. He was now in a deep thought because of Rika. After what he heard a while ago, he does not know if he will continue getting his chance with her and he realized that the girl he likes is hard to please, so he was still in a quandary if he should just stay friends with her or not.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when his sister Suzie appeared.

"HENWY!" she said.

"Suzie? What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Nothing. I was just checking you out." Suzie answered. "Anyway, we'we going to have dinnew!"

Henry rose up from his bed and straightened himself. "Okay, Suzie. I'm going." He said.

Suzie and Henry eventually went to the dining room. They were only with their parents because their siblings are now in college. They ate silently their dinner with their parents.

* * *

Jeri was in her house and looking after Masahiko, just as usual.

_"Today was sooooooo great! I had fun with Takato in the library! Although it's awkward since it's quiet, but I don't care! As long as I'm with him, I'm so happy!" _Jeri squealed.

"Jeri, what did you say?" Masahiko started to ask her.

"N-Nothing!" Jeri said, a blush went to her face in alarm.

"You're weird, sister!" Masahiko said to Jeri. "Just like Dad!"

"Thank you, Masahiko!" Jeri said sarcastically.

Then she realized that Mrs. Katou was calling her.

"JERI! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" she called.

Jeri went to her stepmother to help her in her chores. She expected that she will get screamed at by her stepmother for going home later than expected.

"What is it?" Jeri asked her stepmother.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Katou asked Jeri.

"I just did schoolwork… That's all." Jeri said. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Katou eventually smiled. "It's okay, Jeri. At least, I know why you had been late today."

"Thanks!" Jeri said. Her politeness never ceases with her family.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Katou said.

Jeri just went on to continue what she was doing.

* * *

After eating dinner, Rika eventually went to her room. She was tired from what happened in school earlier. Not to mention that she was still in a dazed state after the dream that lingered to her since last night. Worse is that her secret "crush" is now her partner in a history assignment.

_"I can't believe that it's not a phase anymore…" _Rika said to herself._ "I'm learning enough to like him… But who the heck would believe that the Ice Queen is mellowing down?" _

Rika could not find the answers to her questions as she lie down. She was too busy thinking about everything and now it was like finding the jigsaw puzzle pieces together.

* * *

Takato was now busy in his room, sketching something and forgetting about his history assignment just for tonight. That was the way he created Guilmon, by his artistic imagination. He stumbled upon a picture of Jeri and him during a dance. Then it hit him. That is what he wanted to draw right now.

"If there's one thing I could give Jeri for now…" Takato mused as his pencil ran through his paper in a manner that he would do whenever he is serious.

Takato started working on his drawing. He sweatdropped as he immediately got Jeri's face without looking back and forth.

"Jeri's really special to me… How I wish I could be special to her in some way…" Takato said, not realizing that what he uttered is a phrase of a common lovesick idiot.

Takato drew for almost two hours and after some finishing touches, he was done. He was proud of his artwork and he will give it to her once he asks her out.

"Oh yeah… That should be it." Takato said with contentment.

* * *

Jeri could not sleep with her excitement. Being partners with Takato in history would mean that she will always stick with him.

"I can't wait for me to see him again!" Jeri mused. "But with all the history, I totally forgot what Rika said to me! Oh well, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with Takato, that's fine with me!"

She remembered how Takato called her yesterday night. They talked about the mundane, irrelevant and funny stuff. If only she did not have classes today, she could engage with Takato in a night-long conversation.

"He's funny, both in telephone and in personal! But I don't care! He's sooooooo cute!" Jeri remarked to herself.

Then right beside her was the puppet that she used around 2 years ago. She giggled at the memory because that is her company when she met Takato.

"Time sure flies…" Jeri remarked to herself as she placed the puppet in her cabinet and settled to sleep.

* * *

A week after school officially resumed, the Tamers already got used to school. Maybe because teachers give them loads of homework and they had been busier as ever. Well, save for Rika, she never minded if she had tons because she came from a private school that kept on loading her with such.

One Tuesday morning, the Tamers are waiting near the school grounds while they were engaging in a conversation.

"How come you never feel the threat of homework that attacks everytime, Rika?" Kazu asked, wondering how Rika could do such things by herself.

"That's the downside of being in a private school, Shioda…" Rika said plainly. "Teachers there always bombard us with many of them… Ask Alice McCoy and she too will have the same say to you."

"Really?" Kenta asked her as well.

"Really." Rika said.

"So how's your history assignment coming?" Takato asked.

"It's fine… Nikki has it…" Kazu said. "After that assignment, I think I kinda like her…"

Henry, Takato and Kenta just laughed along with Jeri and Rika.

"Why did you laugh, guys? Isn't it normal for a guy to like a girl?" Kazu asked.

"It's normal but for you, it isn't, Kazu!" Kenta pointed out.

"Glad thing, Henry or Ryo are not consuming the girl population once again…" Kazu replied.

Rika looked at Kazu with interest. _"Yep. I am right. Henry is the sought-after boys here in Shinjuku High… There's no way I'll get around with him for sure…" _she thought.

Then the group was surprised that Ryo was also appearing to them.

"Hi guys!" Ryo greeted them.

"RYO!" they screamed.

"How's it going, Ryo?" Kazu asked.

"Insanely good!" Ryo said cheerfully.

"That's nice…" Kenta commented.

The bell began to ring. The six tamers went to their classrooms immediately because they do not want Ms. Asaji to be angry. Noticing that Rika walked alone, Henry went up to catch with her.

"Hey!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"I brought the pictures here…" Rika replied. "You can have them if you want…" and she gave Henry the pictures she got from her research last night.

"Gee, thanks, Rika!" Henry smiled after getting the pictures from her.

"Yeah sure!" Rika answered as she and Henry made their way to their classroom.

* * *

After two straight hours of listening to Math and Biology, the tamers eventually got out of class for their lunch. Rika and Jeri stayed behind because they went to the bathroom.

"Hey, Rika!" Jeri called her.

"Yeah what is it?" Rika asked. "Did you confess your secret feelings to Takato now?"

"Not yet… and I'm afraid to do so…" Jeri said sheepishly. "I don't know if he likes me yet, I like him!"

Rika and Jeri went out of the classroom door when Rika said something.

"Jeri! I have a pretty well hunch that Gogglehead has a thing for you! When you two were called as partners a week ago for history, I found that Takato blushed as well as you!" Rika replied frankly.

"Oh I don't know, Rika!" said Jeri. "I wish you could help me on this one…"

Rika just raised an eyebrow. She definitely had no idea regarding love and other sappy things that she do not like.

"Jeri, you know me so much that I can't do anything regarding romance and that stuff!" Rika pressed firmly to Jeri.

"What am I going to do?" Jeri wailed.

"Simple. Admit it. Get yourself straight to the point." Rika answered.

Jeri just shook her head and this made Rika a little frustrated. "I can't, Rika…" she said.

"Katou, you're really stressing me out… And I'm getting hungry as well!" Rika said while running her hands through her hair.

Jeri just laughed as she and Rika make their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The five boys are seated altogether in the cafeteria. Kazu and Kenta were seated together while Ryo, Henry and Takato sat in the other seats. Until they saw Rika and Jeri apparently finding the table where the boys are.

"Dudes, are those Rika and Jeri?" Kenta asked when he spotted the two girls.

At the mention of Jeri, Takato turned red and became fidgety. Henry sensed this immediately because he was beside him.

_"Takato indeed likes Jeri… it's no doubt that he turns red whenever her name is called…"_ Henry thought to himself.

"Yeah!" Ryo said and he spotted Rika and Jeri. "There they are!"

"They must be looking for us!" Kazu deduced.

"Why don't I go and lead them here?" Henry offered.

"Yeah! Great idea, Henry!" Ryo agreed with Henry's suggestion. "You better go there. Otherwise, Rika would give me a smack in my arm if I do so…"

"Alright… But can you save my seat?" Henry replied to Ryo.

"Sure, Henry!" Ryo answered. "No problem at all!"

* * *

Rika and Jeri are still finding their friends. Rika is now getting impatient with the volume of the people inside the cafeteria.

"Where could those boys be?" Rika said impatiently.

"They must be down here somewhere!" Jeri answered.

"That somewhere probably meant the end of the road!" Rika answered while her violet eyes scanned the entire area.

* * *

Henry was finding Rika and Jeri. It happened that he saw the two standing near a table.

"Rika! Jeri!" Henry called the two girls.

"Finally, Henry! We've been looking for you!" Rika said with trace of annoyance in her voice. "Where have you guys been?"

"We were seated there near the other door… But I guess you didn't see us…" Henry said good-naturedly.

"Yeah! We only saw students!" Rika pointed out.

"Anyway, I went here to retrieve you two… Luckily, Kenta spotted the two of you." Henry said to Rika. "Follow me…"

"Even Four-Eyes can do such good things!" Rika smirked as she and Jeri followed Henry.

Rika and Jeri followed Henry to the boys' table. When the three of them reached the table, they felt relieved because they can sit down already. But, when Takato and Jeri saw each other, they both blushed.

"H-Hi, J-Jeri!" Takato greeted Jeri and stuttered. His crush on Jeri grew bigger more than ever.

"Hi, Takato!" Jeri greeted Takato back.

"S-Sure! N-No problem at all!" Takato said as his blush never ceases down a bit.

Henry and Rika heard clearly that Jeri and Takato were stuttering and stammering. They knew that Takato and Jeri liked each other secretly but do not have the guts to do so.

_"It was pretty obvious that Takato likes Jeri… Even when Rika wasn't here yet, it's pretty simple how Takato shows his affections to her…"_ Henry thought. _"Before, during and after the D-Reaper!"_

_"Even though we were 12, Takato has something for Jeri but I guess it's just puppy love… But now, it's some sort of growing and is confirmed that he likes Jeri and Jeri likes him too… Blushing like no other!" _Rika thought to herself as she watched her friend Jeri turn red infinitely.

Rika and Jeri sat in the vacant space that was beside Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey, Miss Digimon Queen!" Kenta said. "Hey, Jeri!"

"Hello, Kenta!" Jeri said and waved her hand to Kenta.

"Since we're complete now, why don't we get food?" Takato asked as he recovered from his blushes.

"Yeah, Gogglehead!" Rika said. "So, what now?"

"COME ON!" Ryo urged. He was the hungriest among the seven tamers.

They stood and went to the cafeteria. When they got food already, that was the time when they returned to their seats. Rika became goggle-eyed at Kazu's tray.

"Kazu, you're going to explode like a grenade when you continue that diet!" Rika replied. It turned out that Kazu ordered pasta, rice, fish and bread. Carbohydrates at once!

"Don't poke fun at my food, Rika! I'm hungry!" Kazu protested. Even if he was not hungrier than Ryo, he still took much food.

"Suit yourself, Shioda!" Rika said and sat beside a space. The space was reserved for Jeri.

Jeri sat in the vacant space beside Rika. Takato sat just after her and Henry followed after. The last who arrived where Kenta and Ryo.

"Man, Kazu! You sure can eat like a horse!" Kenta commented.

"Chumley, even if I eat like this, I can't get stout…" Kazu laughed off.

But the most obvious thing is that Takato and Jeri were seated in front of each other. Then again, they blushed and Henry and Rika noticed this.

_"I knew it!" _Henry said while eating and he noticed Takato blushing in front of Jeri.

_"Pretty obvious indeed!" _Rika replied as she bit into her tempura.

The seven ate their lunch and they got finished. Until, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta left because they were engaged with new playmates in Digimon cards.

"Bye, guys! See you later!" they said in unison.

* * *

It was 1 in the afternoon when they returned to class. Most of them did not want to enter class but they knew that after 2 hours, they will be dismissed. It was their time for English class and all of the students did not prefer writing in the unholy hours.

"I hate afternoon classes!" Kazu complained.

"So do I, Kazu!" Kenta said.

Henry and Takato now sat at their respective seats. Rika sat beside Henry and spoke up what was on her mind.

"How do you find Jeri and Takato?" she whispered.

"Simple… They just like each other and they find it hard to admit!" Henry said.

"Correct! They like each other and they blushed madly a while ago while eating!" Rika concluded.

"You noticed that too?" Henry asked Rika.

"Of course I noticed that! I have a weakest link beside me!" Rika referred to Jeri. "So what do you think we should do for them?"

"Maybe we can turn those two into something more?" Henry suggested.

Rika immediately knew what Henry is getting at. "Oh no, Henry Wong, you seriously can't count on me on this one! I don't know anything about sappy stuff! So I'm leaving it all to you." she said.

Henry chuckled. "I'm going to think of something!" He said.

Then they started to write essays for their English class and passed it to their teacher in just a span of thirty minutes. The teacher commended them for having an improvement in their writings.

History finally came after and the students were ready to submit their assignments. The entire class were called one-by-one by their teacher. Then before they knew it, the teacher started discussing again about Japanese history and before they knew it, the day ended just like any other.

"End of the class! I thought you gave up on me!" Kazu cried out.

"Right behind you, Kazu!" Kenta replied.

Takato and Jeri went to their separate ways. Just as they enjoyed working with each other, the history assignment ended. Takato went with Kazu and Kenta while Jeri ended up with Nikki.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Henry and Rika just got out of the school grounds when they felt that it was drizzling with rain. Rika forgot her umbrella and Henry saw this.

"You stay under the umbrella, Rika… You might get sick." Henry reminded while he pulled Rika close to him.

"Okay…" Rika said. After this, she realized that her heart beat so fast.

But fate was playing with them because the rain grew stronger. Because of this, with her fear of getting wet, Rika went closer to Henry.

_"I hope there won't be any thunder!" _Rika said to herself.

The opposite just happened. There came thunder and Rika became more and more afraid.

"YIIIIKEESSSSSS!" Rika said and she got even closer to Henry and held his arm in fear.

When she realized what she did, Rika immediately blushed and shivered because she stuck close to Henry and he might think she is a weakling because she fears thunder. Henry blushed as well because of Rika held his arm.

"S-Sorry…" she said.

Henry understood why Rika did it so he assured her. "It's okay, Rika… You don't have to be sorry."

"You might think I'm a weakling because I'm afraid of thunder!" Rika protested indignantly.

"It's alright… Even Suzie's afraid of it. Don't worry, Rika. Every person has his or her fear. It's normal." Henry added. "Fear does not make a person weak, you know? And you're not alone… I'm here… with you…"

Rika eventually relaxed because of what Henry said to her. She felt happy that she is not alone.

"You're not going to leave me until I get home?" Rika asked him to make sure.

"Of course! I'm not an idiot to leave you alone… for a beautiful girl like you should get home safe…" Henry replied and smiled at her. "So, stick with me so you can get shelter with my umbrella…"

_"He is so nice, understanding… and he wouldn't pick me for what I am not…" _Rika said to herself. _"He does not want anything from me aside from friendship… He is indeed the Henry Wong I knew since we're 12… And that must be why I like him… Because he sees me as who I am and until now, I am still wondering how he could put up so much with me." _

Rika only held Henry's arm while he was holding the umbrella. Afterwards, they reached the Nonaka residence.

"I guess this is my stop…" Rika said. "Thanks anyway!"

"No problem, Rika!" Henry said casually.

Seeing that Rika already entered her house, Henry turned away and walked home.

* * *

Henry contemplated on top of his bed and looked at his wall. His wall had been full of love poems and letters from the girls that like him. He remembered that he had no Valentine's Day without gifts from girls anywhere in his class. Even Kazu got jealous of him because he attracts girls here and there. He just ranked after Ryo because the latter was two years older. However, he does not like them back because deep in his heart, he likes someone else. His mind reverted again to Rika and how she stuck to him like glue during the rainfall a while ago.

"Rika, you don't know how much sanity you have knocked outside of me." He said. "I know I'm an idiot but that's what I was feeling for you… I wish that someday I won't be just a friend to you anymore…"

_~ Cause I've been  
thinking 'bout you lately.  
Maybe you can save me,  
from this crazy world we live in  
And I know we could happen,  
cause you know that I've been feeling you.  
I know you want me to. ~_

But Henry decided to drop the subject for now. Seeing his goggled friend blushing like mad hours ago, he decided to help him. But how?

* * *

What would be Henry's plan of helping Takato out? Before that, **RATE AND REVIEW**! :D


	4. Henry's Plan

**A/N: **Hi! I'm updating once again. That's because I'm alternating the updates with the other story **_Tokyo _****_Romance_ **as well. Anyway, here's Chapter 4. It follows after Henry thinking of how he could help Takato out. Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Henry's Plan**

The next day, Henry spotted Rika alone in the classroom. This gave him the chance to tell his plan of helping Takato.

"Hey, Rika!" he called.

"What is it, Henry?" Rika asked, surprised that her name got called.

"I have an idea..." said Henry.

"What's your idea?" Rika said.

"Since it's evident during lunch yesterday that they like each other but are afraid to admit it... WHY DON'T WE SET THEM UP?" Henry suggested.

"And who are we going to set up?" Rika bantered.

"TAKATO AND JERI, OF COURSE!" Henry exclaimed.

"And why do you suggest it, Wong?" Rika asked with raising an eyebrow.

"So that they would find out that they like each other." Henry explained.

Rika thought for a moment. Henry was right. This is the only way for them to speak up and admit their feelings to each other.

"Hmm… Good point, Henry!" Rika simply said. "What kind of set-up are we going to do?"

"We could set them up in a date! Like you said, Jeri's a hopeless romantic." Henry added. "And Takato is certified love sick idiot! So, it would be easier for them to tell their feelings. Through a blind date, right?"

"Hmm... Brilliant plan, Henry Wong!" Rika grinned. "You must have been set up with a girl that you like, so that's why you know a lot of this, huh?"

"Nope! And I was never set up with other girls." Henry protested. "Even though girls run after me and Ryo, I never agreed on going out to dates with them."

"HAHA! Henry Wong, the girl magnet of Shinjuku High!" Rika teased.

Henry just blushed. "But still, I don't like them at all!" he exclaimed.

"And why? What are the qualities you are looking in a girl, anyway?" Rika asked.

"A girl? Nice, simple and of course, beautiful!" Henry said. _"Just like you..."_

Rika nodded after hearing Henry's answer.

"Okay, back to our main topic. When will Takato and Jeri have their date?" said Henry.

"Friday... We don't have classes... So Thursday, I mean tomorrow?" Rika suggested.

"Sounds right… And we'll tell them as soon as possible…" Henry added.

"Okay!" Rika said and eventually laughed. "But good thing you thought of this, Henry. I have a hunch that Takato really wanted to ask Jeri out for the longest time but he has no courage to do so! Evidently, their infatuation must have been in place when they're in middle school and it just got worse this year!"

"HAHA! It's not a hunch anymore, Rika... It's a confirmation!" Henry grinned.

"Well, anyway, you decide where you want to set them up... I am not in the know with the romantic places here in Shinjuku" Rika said. "Speaking of the lovebirds..."

Takato and Jeri made their way towards their seats. Henry and Rika looked at each other and began to laugh maniacally. Noticing their laughter, Takato began to wonder what happened to Henry and Rika.

"Uh... Henry? What were you guys laughing about?" he asked, scratching his head.

"N-Nothing!" Henry stuttered because of his laughter.

"You two are surely weird!" Takato just said. He is at loss at why Henry and Rika were laughing at him.

Henry and Rika stopped laughing when they saw Ms. Asaji coming inside with the rest of the students.

"Alright, students! Bring out your Math book and we'll have some heavy duty exercises to do!" she said.

* * *

Right after Math, the students were ready for their Biology class. The tamers eventually put on their laboratory gowns because the experiment will be about animal specimens and their teacher did not want to let their clothes stained due to failed experiments.

Almost an hour had passed and everybody is now into the post-laboratory mode in class.

"I wonder if this gets worse every year!" Kazu commented.

"What do you mean, Kazu?" Kenta asked.

"Next year, we'll be having chemicals to be best friends!" Kazu groaned. "This year, animals are not my type, Chumley!"

"Don't worry, Kazu." Takato assured. "It's not as bad as you think!"

"Eww!" Kazu said in disgust after seeing a preserved specimen in a small bottle.

Henry, Rika and Jeri were busy answering something in their papers.

"I wish we'll be examining tempura rather than these!" Jeri replied.

"Why? Are you hungry?" Rika asked.

"I guess so. I didn't have breakfast this morning." Jeri said in reply.

Rika just nodded and simply went back to what she is doing.

* * *

That afternoon, Rika sat in the table with Henry in front of her. His face wore again a mischievous look.

"What's with the dopey grin, Henry?" Rika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I found a place where they can get mushy." Henry chuckled.

"Where?" Rika asked, feigning interest in her face.

"You know the café across the street? The one that sells chocolate drinks and stuff?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I've been there because my mother dragged me there one time." Rika said.

"Then that's it. They will have their date on Thursday at seven!" Henry replied. "The problem is, how are we going to put them into the place?"

"Yeah! We don't even know their locker combinations!" Rika replied slowly.

"Then we'll do this the hard way. We'll tell our friends on the spot." Henry said. "Look they are. Always walking next to each other."

"I know." Rika said, glancing at the two brunettes. "Maybe after Takato and Jeri, let's also set up Kazu and Kenta!"

Henry just laughed. "Do you remember what Kazu said to us last time that he likes Nikki Itsuki?" he asked.

"I forgot! At least he admitted that he's straight." Rika said, mentally slapping her head.

"We better keep quiet now. Takato and Jeri are already on their way." Henry said.

Takato and Jeri eventually went to the table Henry and Rika were.

"We saw you two talking. And it sounds serious!" Takato commented.

"Yeah. It sounds serious, alright." Henry answered.

"What was it, anyway?" Jeri then asked Rika.

"Nothing. It's about that good-for-nothing homework in Math." Rika lied. If Jeri found out her scheme with Henry, then their plans are totally ruined.

Jeri just nodded and began to eat.

The group were surprised when they saw Ryo, Alice, Kazu and Kenta joining them.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you, Chumley?" Kazu asked Takato.

"Nope..." Takato replied.

"Oh well... Thanks!" Kenta answered. He sat next to Kazu while Alice sat next to Jeri and Ryo sat beside Alice.

* * *

After lunch, the students returned to their classroom. It was time for their English class. Before they knew it, they were discussing English literature. They could not sleep in this class because their teacher, although female, has such a loud voice.

"She reminds me of Babamon." Kazu commented.

"Who?" Kenta whispered.

"Our teacher in this one!" Kazu answered.

"Great analogy, Kazu." Kenta shook his head.

Takato was now faking his attention because he is now glancing at Jeri's side. He remembered the drawing last week and wondered if he should give it to her one of these days.

_"Great. When will that happen?" _Takato thought as he looked again.

* * *

The tamers got out of the classroom later that day. Rika went with Jeri while Henry with Takato to execute the plan.

"HEY JERI!" Rika called her brunette friend.

"Yes?" Jeri replied.

"Uh... Jeri? Are you free tomorrow?" Rika asked.

"Yes, why? Do us tamers have a hang-out session tomorrow?" Jeri said.

"Uh... No. Someone wanted to meet you tomorrow." Rika replied. "Is it okay?"

"Is he from our school?!" Jeri asked again.

"YES!" Rika almost shouted because of her answer that is so true.

"Hmm… Okay!" Jeri said. "Who was that anyway?"

"You will learn it tomorrow, Katou!" said Rika.

"Hmm… What time is it, anyway?" Jeri asked, feigning interest in the mysterious rendezvous.

"Seven in the evening. In the café across the street. I think you know it." Rika explained.

"Yeah! We don't have school on Friday so I think I can go with it." Jeri replied.

"Alright!" Rika said and had a victorious smile because the plan worked as they expected.

_"I wonder what happened with Henry? I hope he convinced Takato. But at least, I convinced Jeri on my part!" _Rika thought.

_"I wonder who will be my blind date tomorrow. If I ask Rika, she won't tell it to me for sure..." _Jeri was thinking.

Meanwhile, Takato and Henry were walking in the pavement.

"Takato!" Henry called the goggled-boy.

"What is it, Henry?" Takato asked as well.

"I'm gonna tell you something..." Henry said, remembering what he was supposed to do.

"Yes?" Takato looked at Henry intently.

"Uh... Someone wanted to meet you tomorrow. She's asking if you are available at seven in the evening tomorrow." Henry said casually.

Takato looked at his planner and he found no appointments or anything to do tomorrow.

"Okay. Just tell her. Where is it, anyway?" Takato replied.

"The café across the street. I know you know that place because you practically bring Kazu and Kenta there." Henry explained.

"Wait a minute, Henry! Is this one of the girls who are head-over-heels for you and you're passing her to me?" Takato said suspiciously.

"Nope... If I'm passing a girl that is head-over-heels as you say, then I could have passed it to Ryo." Henry said casually.

"Right..." Takato said. "So, tomorrow at seven?"

"Yes." Henry answered. _"Finally! Takato agreed! The date itself!"_

"Is that what you're going to say?" Takato asked. "Or are there anything else?"

"Uhm, yeah!" Henry answered. "Just that alone."

"Okay, Henry. Just tell that girl I accept her invitation." Takato said. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll be servicing our bakery today."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Henry said. _"I wonder what happened to Rika... I hope everything went well."_

* * *

Rika eventually went home because Jeri told her that she will be leaving in a couple of minutes for a shopping trip with her stepmother. Rika still got that mischievous grin after divulging the plan.

"RIKA!" Mrs. Nonaka was at the gate already and opened it for Rika.

"Mom! What a surprise! You're not in a photo-shoot today?" Rika said with wide eyes.

"Yes... I am not." Mrs. Nonaka answered. "So, how's school?"

"Fine..." Rika said. "I'm going upstairs... to do my homework. There are lots of them."

"Alright..." Mrs. Nonaka said.

The auburn-haired girl made her way towards her room with her Math book in hand and a phone in the other. When she got inside, she jumped to her bed and started writing.

"In polynomials... you divide them either by synthetic..."

She was interrupted when her phone rang. When Rika looked at it, she found that the caller was Henry.

"Hey, Henry!" she sneered.

_"Hey Rika!" _said Henry from the other line.

Then they shouted to each other: "I'VE GOT GOOD NEWS FOR YOU!"

_"Okay. You first, Ri." _Henry said to Rika.

"I got Jeri to say yes. How about you?" Rika explained.

_"The same as you are. I guess our set-up is going to be accomplished!"_ Henry said.

"Yeah! More like we also have some explaining to do to them." Rika replied.

_"We'll cross the bridge when we get there. It will be like a date, as they want it to be." _Henry answered.

"Okay. Well, anyway, I gotta go. Math's devouring me right now." Rika replied.

_"You make sure that Jeri would look presentable in front of Takato tomorrow..." _Henry reminded.

"Oh sure... She's going to sleep over here tomorrow and with my mom here, it'll be doubly hilarious." Rika replied.

_"Okay. I'll get with Takato. See you tomorrow. Bye!" _Henry said and he hang up the phone.

Rika returned to working on her Math assignment.

* * *

While in the Wong household, Henry was having fits of laughter already.

"Henwy? Awe you okay?" Suzie asked her older brother.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Suzie. I can't believe I made a trick for someone in our class." Henry chuckled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Just because Wika's in you'we school doesn't mean you have to be cwazy all the time!" Suzie replied.

"No. It's not about Rika, you know? I'll tell you about this tomorrow." Henry assured.

"Okay!" Suzie said and sat in the couch.

* * *

In the Matsuki residence, Takato was just finished putting bread in the oven.

"I wonder who am I going with? I hope that girl would be Jeri. Nah. Who am I kidding? I'm just an assuming little goggle-boy." Takato said as his thoughts ran deep into his mind.

"Takato! You guard that bread while we're gone, okay?" Mrs. Matsuki said to her son.

"Yes, Mom!" Takato said as he sat on he chair near the oven.

* * *

While shopping with her stepmother, Jeri could not help but wonder about the little date she'll be going tomorrow.

_"I hope that boy is Takato. Oh great. Here I go again with my guessing skills. It can't be Takato. He should have told me if it was him. But then again, Rika won't tell me who that was even if I'm staying at her house tomorrow." _Jeri thought to herself as she was picking some clothes.

"Jeri? Are you okay?" Mrs. Katou asked her stepdaughter.

"Yes, Mom." Jeri answered then her mind returned to her question.

* * *

Rika was eating dinner with her mother and grandmother. Remembering Henry's words that Jeri should look beautiful in front of Takato for tomorrow, she began to word her request.

"Hey, Mom..." Rika called Mrs. Nonaka.

"Yes, Rika. What is it?" Mrs. Nonaka said.

"I... I... need some help in... make-over..." Rika stuttered. The last word will sure bring Mrs. Nonaka into stitches.

"Make-over? Why?" Mrs. Nonaka said with glee.

"N-No! It's not for me... It's actually for Jeri..." Rika replied slowly.

"Well... Why?" Mrs. Nonaka began to be interested.

"You see... Someone wanted to meet Jeri in a blind date and I was wondering if you can transform Jeri's face for tomorrow." Rika said. "I hope if you won't mind..."

Mrs. Nonaka began to put her hand to her daughter's arm. "Of course I won't mind! Jeri's been like a sister to you, Rika. You bring her here tomorrow, after all, she is staying over for the night, right?" she said.

Rika eventually smiled. "Thanks, Mom. If I get married, you'll be my personal make-up artist." she said.

"But you have to get a boyfriend first!" Mrs. Nonaka chuckled. "I wonder if that guy is Ryo... or Henry!"

"Ryo? He's got Alice McCoy now. Henry? I don't know. Girls always ask him out in school. So, I really don't know." Rika said coolly.

"But I can assume that Henry's pretty mad about you, Rika!" Mrs. Nonaka replied and giggled.

_"In my dreams..." _Rika thought as she ate her dinner.

* * *

The next day, it was five in the afternoon when they got out of the campus. Rika and Jeri were finished doing a group project that was due on Monday.

"You accompany me when I go out, Rika. You're the one who knows this guy!" Jeri said.

"Of course, Jeri!" Rika assured. "Since when did I leave you?"

"So, where are we going first? I can't let my date see me in casual clothes!" Jeri replied.

"We're going to my house." Rika added. "Of course I won't let you in your daily clothes, Katou. I'll give you a make-over."

"Make-over?!" Jeri echoed.

"Yeah! Are you forgetting that I have a model for a mother?" Rika pointed out. "I hired her just for you."

"I wonder when will Rika Nonaka be made up for a date with a guy?" Jeri teased.

"That will never happen..." Rika said. "Remember that! Come on, Jeri. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Henry and Takato are on the way to the Matsuki residence.

"Should I change clothes or should I keep with my get-up when I meet with my blind date?" Takato asked Henry.

"You should change, Takato!" Henry pointed out.

"This is hard! Being in a blind date!" Takato groaned.

"Don't worry, Takato. Once you get to have your blind date, you'll eventually have no fuss about dressing later on!" Henry replied.

"Anyway, what should I wear? Blue or green?" Takato asked again.

"You decide!" Henry replied. "As long as you will look like a human tonight!"

"Why? Am I not a human?" Takato exclaimed.

"In some aspects, you're not human, Takato!" Henry chuckled.

"HEY!" Takato protested.

Back to the Nonaka residence, Mrs. Nonaka and Rika helped Jeri fix herself and get ready for her blind date.

"Voila! Maybe I should consider having a part-time job as make-up artist!" Mrs. Nonaka said. "I'M SO GREAT!"

"Yes, you are, Mom!" Rika said and just laughed.

"What do I look like? Prom or graduation?!" Jeri said. She is excited to see herself already.

"BOTH!" Mrs. Nonaka and Rika chorused.

"Alright, Jeri! You can stand now!" Mrs. Nonaka commanded.

Mrs. Nonaka and Rika left the mirror so Jeri could see herself. Jeri, who was wearing a blue dress, looked like being made up by a professional make-up artist.

"Gosh, Mrs. Nonaka! It's so beautiful!" Jeri said in awe.

"I told you, Rika! I'm so great!" Mrs. Nonaka chuckled. "So, you're the one who'll accompany Jeri to her blind date, Rika."

"Yes, Mom. Leave that to me." Rika replied.

The trio looked at the clock. It read 6:50 in the evening.

"You better get going. It's ten minutes before seven. Seven is your meeting time, right?" Mrs. Nonaka reminded.

"Yeah! Come on, Jeri!" Rika urged.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Nonaka!" Jeri said.

"Anytime!" Mrs. Nonaka said. "Enjoy your date and take care!"

The two girls made a run from the Nonaka residence.

Meanwhile, the two boys went to the café. Takato wore a white buttoned shirt because of Henry's suggestion.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Takato asked Henry as he was checking himself.

"YOU'RE OKAY, TAKATO MATSUKI!" Henry stated clearly.

"Okay! Don't get a high blood!" Takato waved his hands to Henry as he said that. "Sheesh!"

"How am I not going to have a high blood if you kept on repeating things?" Henry asked.

"I'm just making sure! After all, I really don't know who your friend is…" Takato said with hands in form of surrender.

On the other hand, Jeri and Rika were outside the café. Rika is wondering why she could not find Henry.

_"Where could that boy be?" _Rika thought and it was interrupted when she found Henry sitting near a window. _"Okay…"_

Since she did not want any suspicious attention coming over, Rika sent Henry a text.

**"Hey Henry! You better get out now! I'm with Jeri." **

When Henry received the message, he told Takato that he is going home now.

"Uhm, Takato… I'm going home now. And, your date is here." Henry said casually.

"Okay!" Takato replied.

Henry got out of the café but he only saw Rika.

"Where's Jeri?" Henry asked.

"I made her hide for a while. But I'm going to let her out. It's now your turn to hide, Henry." Rika replied. "Where was Takato sitting?"

"Just near the area where you saw me. It's table number 4." Henry said. "I'm going to hide now?"

"Yeah you should…" Rika replied. "But they will know the truth, no matter how much we hide it."

Henry just nodded and hid behind the car. Rika called Jeri to emerge from her hiding.

"Jeri? You can come out now." Rika said.

"Is it okay, Rika?" Jeri asked.

"Yes… I'm not accompanying you when you get inside. By the way, you're date's in table number 4…" Rika added.

"Okay!" Jeri said. "Thank you so much, Rika!"

"Sure! No problem!" Rika said and smiled.

Jeri got inside the café. When she is sure that Jeri is inside, Rika began to call Henry.

"Pssst! Henry! Let's go out before they catch our scheme!" she replied.

From there, Henry went out of his hiding and approached Rika.

"So, where do you want to go?" Henry asked. "We don't have school tomorrow so we can stay up late. Or you want ice cream before we get home?"

The thought of ice cream sent Rika laughing.

"Henry! You're such a baka! I'm now even tempted to eat one!" Rika replied with half-disgust.

"Okay! Long story short! We're going to have ice cream and it's my treat!" Henry said.

"Huh?!" Rika asked, now awestruck.

"Yes, Rika. My treat." Henry repeated. "And don't pretend that you hate ice cream. I know that's you second favorite food next to chocolate!"

"Goodness, Henry! You really know a lot about me!" Rika grinned.

"Of course! The only thing I don't know is that, what color is the underwear you're wearing now!" Henry teased.

"HENRY!" Rika scolded him playfully.

"I don't even know if you do have an underwear today!" Henry added with a mischievous smile in his face.

"BAKAAAAA!" Rika said and almost punched his arm lightly. "But, seriously, we need to leave... Otherwise, they might suspect a thing!"

"You're right, Rika!" Henry agreed and left the café with Rika.

* * *

Inside the café, Takato went to the comfort room to fix himself for a moment while Jeri went to the table number 4 that Rika was talking about, except she could see nothing.

_"Hmm... I wonder where's my blind date? Rika told me that he's here." _Jeri thought to herself. _  
_

She just sat in the seat while waiting for the person that she will meet.

On the other hand, Takato is left wondering who will be his "secret date" because at the look of Henry, his friend will not speak even though how hard he tries pressing him.

_"Man, I know that Henry won't reveal who that girl is... Oh well... Might as well find out later..."_

He saw a girl sitting by his table. He was agape when he figured out who the the brunette was. It was Jeri!

_"Huh?! Jeri's my blind date?!" _Takato asked and he wondered already. _"Is this the real life or is this just fantasy?" _

Because of this, he immediately increased his pace to the table.

"JERI?!" Takato asked.

Jeri turned to the source of the voice. She was startled because she knew who was the person who called her.

_"Takato's my date tonight?!" _Jeri thought.

"TAKATO?!" Jeri asked with a startled look in his face.

"JERI?!" Takato asked as well as being surprised himself.

"YOU'RE MY BLIND DATE?!" they said in unison.

When they recovered, Takato sat in front of Jeri.

"Wow! Coincidence! Because, Henry said that I have a girl to meet!" Takato answered.

"Yeah! Just like Rika, saying that I have a boy to meet! And that boy was you! I'm so surprised!" Jeri exclaimed with traces of surprise in her face.

"So did I!" Takato said and chuckled. "Looks like our friends set us up!"

"I think so!" Jeri laughed because of the coincidence. "But if this is a set up, why would they do so in the first place?"

"I still don't know about set-up… I only think it's coincidence... Henry's conscience is very clean to do tricks like these!" Takato replied and Jeri nodded. "But it's still funny to think that this is a set-up."

"I agree!" Jeri replied.

_"She really looks nice today… And if Henry and Rika were behind all this, I would say thanks to them…" _Takato thought.

_"Takato looks neat, no doubt. Henry, Rika, I'm really happy if you two really did this. " _Jeri thought as well.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Takato asked.

* * *

Henry and Rika were in the ice cream shop eating, of course, ice cream.

"Do you think they figured out what we did?" Rika asked.

"I have a guess, they did. We're the only ones who know about this." Henry answered.

"HAHAHA! Seriously, they're meant for each other!" Rika remarked. "Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"Not yet… But after they spill the beans out of us, they'd probably blab it to Kazu, Kenta and the others." Henry said.

Rika just laughed from what Henry said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the café, Takato and Jeri were obviously having fun even though they were just there for an hour. They ate and all but the time looks slow for them.

"After being paired with the history assignment, I realized that you're indeed fun to be with." Takato said and smiled infinitely.

"You too, Takato! It's so much fun to hang out with you!" Jeri said as well.

"Wow! Thanks, Jeri!" Takato said. "We shall do this next time!"

"Seriously?! Did I hear it right?!" Jeri asked, not believing what she just heard.

"Yeah! You got that right!" Takato replied.

They looked at the time and it read 8:25.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't notice the time! It's 8:25!" Jeri said.

"Yeah, I know!" Takato agreed.

"I need to go home. Rika might be sleeping and will not answer the door…" Jeri replied.

"You're in a sleepover with Rika?!" Takato's eyes became wide.

"Yeah! My parents and Masahiko went to Nara…" Jeri explained.

"Even if it's not yet 9:00, I'll be walking you home. The streets are too delicate for a pretty girl like you." Takato offered and as expected, he blushed in front of Jeri.

It was Jeri's time to blush right after him. "Takato!" she said while stopping her blush.

* * *

Henry and Rika were about to go home from the ice cream shop. When they reached the Nonaka household, Rika turned to face Henry.

"Henry, thanks for treating me. That was very unexpected of you, you know?" Rika said.

"Don't mention it, Ri! After all, you're my best friend!" Henry said and smiled at Rika.

"HAHA!" Rika replied. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you around!"

Henry waited for Rika to get inside her house and he left. But when she was inside her gate, Rika took a glance and she saw Henry walking away.

_"Oh man! Don't tell me that my secret admiration for Henry is returning?! Urrgh, Rika__! Why are you like that?! Don't think of such things!" _she berated herself.

When she woke up to face reality, she opened the door and found her guardians watching soap operas once again.

"Hi, dear!" Grandma Seiko greeted.

"Rika! Why did you go home just now? You were supposed to accompany Jeri and go home right?" said Mrs. Nonaka, who was surprised why Rika just got home even though she was just Jeri's chaperon on the way.

"Yeah… I accompanied Jeri…" Rika replied and began to stutter.

"But what took you so long?" Mrs. Nonaka asked again.

"I met Henry on the road and we just had ice cream..." Rika replied, not knowing if telling the truth would result to something else.

"I knew it! There must be something between you and Henry!" Mrs. Nonaka squealed.

"There's nothing!" Rika protested. _"Here we go again..." _

"Girls, let's not argue. You better go upstairs Rika so you could change." Grandma Seiko intervened just to keep the peace.

Meanwhile, Jeri had reached Rika's house and thanked Takato for the time and walking her home.

"Thank you so much, Takato! See you next time and good night!" Jeri said sweetly to Takato.

"You're welcome, Jeri! Good night too!" Takato said and returned the smile.

Jeri eventually went inside. When she did so, Takato left already.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" Takato said as he jumped in joy. _"Oh wow! I think I won the lottery because of this!" _he thought. _"I can't wait to tell this to Henry!"_

This is Jeri's perspective when she entered Rika's house.

_"Oh my! Meeting but it's a blind date! Oh goody__!" _Jeri thought excitedly. _"I can't wait to tell this to Rika!"_

When she went inside, she saw Rika and her family in the living room.

"So, Jeri, how was your date?" Mrs. Nonaka asked.

"Yeah, Jeri! How's your date with Takato? Was it fun?" Rika sneered.

"It's fine and we had fun actually." Jeri explained but she was surprised by Rika's last two sentences. "Wait a minute, Rika! Do you really know that Takato is my blind date today?"

"Uhm..." Rika said embarrassed that her and Henry's scheme was discovered. "I'll tell you about it later, Jeri."

* * *

Takato eventually got to Henry's apartment. He was happy that his blind date was Jeri. Because of it, he forgot that that Henry's door was closed.

"Ouch!" he groaned in pain.

His screaming in pain sent Henry outside his room.

"Takato?" Henry asked. "Takato? Is that you?"

Henry found Takato at his door, who was scratching his head.

"Takato! You know that I'm locking this door when I'm alone, remember?" Henry chided him and he let Takato in.

"Yeah! Sorry!" Takato replied. "I just forgot..."

"You forgot that I lock my door just because you went in a date with Jeri?" Henry said and when he realized what he just said, he covered his mouth in alarm.

"Henry, how did you learn that Jeri's my date today?" Takato, who was surprised, asked Henry.

"Er…" Henry said in reply because he did not know what to say exactly.

* * *

How will Henry and Rika tell the truth behind Takato and Jeri's blind date? Find out in the next chapter. **Please, read and review! Thank you!** :D


	5. Finally!

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I kept this fiction hanging for some time, but I'm back! This is Chapter 5 and this follows the cliffhanger in the preceding chapter. Beware of the possible out-of-character scenes. Please read and review! Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finally!**

In Rika's room that night, Rika and Jeri are heard talking.

"What are you going to say, Rika? Is it about the date a while ago?" Jeri asked Rika.

"You see… That's why you went out today because… Henry and I set you up in meeting Takato… It was evident that he blushes whenever you're around. And I know how head-over-heels are you for Takato so we tried you two…" Rika explained with guilt.

Jeri just squealed in delight after hearing Rika's story.

"Aww! Rika! This was the best night ever!" Jeri said and she hugged Rika.

"You're not mad?" Rika, who was surprised at Jeri's reaction, asked her.

"No! In fact, I liked it. At least, I now know how Takato looks like when it comes to dates. But I don't know how to tell my feelings. I like him so much and I'm afraid that he might reject me…" Jeri explained.

"Oh really?" Rika sneered.

"Yes! Really…" Jeri said as she changed into her night clothes. "How I wish he would ask me out..."

"That depends, Jeri Katou!" Rika replied as she left Jeri for a while.

* * *

Back to Henry's apartment, the two of them are seen talking.

"Er…" Henry did not know what to say.

"Henry, answer me! How did you know that Jeri was my blind date earlier?" Takato exclaimed, desperate to hear Henry's explanation.

"Because, Rika and I set you up… We set you up in a date." Henry answered. "I know that you like Jeri ever since but you can't say it so Rika and I did that just for you two…"

Takato just blushed after hearing Henry's statement.

"Dude…" Takato just said in awe.

"Yeah?" Henry said.

"Thanks a lot for that!" Takato said simply.

"Why?" Henry asked, surprised at Takato's reaction. "You're not mad?!"

"Because of the set-up, I discovered a lot more about Jeri…" Takato explained. "But I like her..."

"Of course… You liked her even before, during and after the D-Reaper!" Henry pointed out.

"Yeah… But I don't know what to say to her…" Takato said sheepishly.

"Hmm… If you know when the perfect time to tell her is, then go for it. You might regret it if somebody else races you in doing so…" Henry told him but deep inside, he was surprised that he advised Takato something that he never experienced before. _"I should take my own advice."_

"Gee… Thanks, Henry…" Takato said and finally smiled. "You're the best friend I could ever have!"

"You're welcome, Takato Matsuki! So, back to my question… How was your date?" Henry said with a grin.

"It's fine and fun as well!" Takato replied.

Henry just laughed at Takato's answer.

* * *

It was Monday once again and the Tamers are in their classroom with the usual battle regarding schoolworks. Takato was sure that today will be the day he will ask Jeri out. He fished the drawing he created days ago. Henry and Rika are still seated together and apparently talking about something.

"So, Henry? Did Takato spill the crap out of you?" Rika asked.

"Yeah. That's because I slipped. I mentioned _'How's your date with Jeri'_ instead of _'How's your date with the girl'_..." Henry explained. "How about you?"

"Same reason. Well, we really can't keep secrets too long!" Rika added.

"Yeah! I wonder what those two feel after we admitted the whole truth." Henry mused and Rika just shrugged.

* * *

When the bell rang for their lunch, Takato found Jeri fixing her locker.

"Uh... Hi, Takato!" Jeri greeted.

"Hi, Jeri!" Takato answered. _"Swallow your pride, Matsuki! Ask her out! What's the purpose of your drawing if you won't ask her out?"_

Then Takato fidgeted something from his Math book. It was time for him to show it to her.

"Uh... Jeri? Can you close your eyes for a moment?" Takato asked Jeri with a smile.

"Okay!" Jeri said and she closed her eyes.

When Jeri did so, Takato took out the drawing and showed it to Jeri with his two hands. He made sure that the drawing will look presentable before showing it to her.

"Okay, Jeri! You can now open your eyes!" Takato said with a smile.

Jeri opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw. She saw a drawing and under that was a sentence.

**_"Will you go out with me?"_**

Jeri blushed because of what she saw. She was happy and it was overwhelming for her.

"Yes, Takato! Yes!" Jeri said in pure bliss.

"YESSSSS!" Takato said as he saw Jeri's happy reaction.

"Uhm… Takato?" Jeri said, now following her true feelings. "I have something to tell you…"

"Me too… What is it, Jeri?" Takato said.

"I… I… like… you…" Jeri stammered. "You know, like-like you…"

Takato was dumbstruck but eventually smiled after hearing Jeri's revelation. "I… like you… too!"

Then both teens hugged each other.

* * *

Rika was with her classmates for an assignment when she got a phone call from Jeri.

_"RIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

With this, Rika held her phone a yard away from her because of Jeri's squealing.

"JERI! If you won't stop yelling, I'm going to put this down!" Rika said. "What was that all about?"

_"Takato asked me out!"_ Jeri said from the other line.

"Oh really?" Rika asked with her eyebrow raised. _"Finally, Takato got the guts to ask Jeri out!"_

_"Yeah and I told Takato my feelings!"_ Jeri said and recalled what had occurred at the locker area earlier. _"And best of all, he told me that he likes me too!"_

"Oh..." Rika said. "Are you a couple now?"

_"Yeah!"_ Jeri said with a giddy voice.

"Oh well... Congratulations!" Rika said so the conversation will finally end. Once Jeri started rattling things about Takato, nothing will stop her from doing that.

_"Okay! Byeeeee!"_ Jeri said and with that, she hung up.

Henry was on his way to the library to do something important. Because he was unaware of where he was going, he bumped into someone. Then as the person stood up, he realized that it was Rika!

"How rude of you to bump me, Henry Wong! Aren't you going to say sorry?" Rika said with pretend annoyance.

"Sorry, Ri. I'm on way to the library..." Henry answered apologetically.

"So, have you heard the news?" Rika asked.

"What news?" Henry asked curiously.

"Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou are officially a couple!" Rika answered.

"Wow! That's a news!" Henry said in amazement because he was impressed with Takato having the guts to finally ask Jeri out. "How did you know about that?"

"Jeri called me a while ago saying that Takato asked her out. I was nearly deaf because of her overly excited state!" Rika said and she was wincing at the memory.

"Wait a minute. How did Takato ask Jeri out, anyway?" Henry asked again.

"Jeri was in the locker when Takato went behind her. Then, Takato made Jeri close her eyes then he showed her a drawing and with that, Jeri opened her eyes... Then, you can tell what's in the drawing..." Rika explained.

"The drawing has a _'Will you go out with me'_, hasn't it?" Henry finished.

"You got the answer, Wong!" Rika answered.

"That's good news. At least, they're now courageous to show their feelings!" Henry added.

"Yeah. The next problem we'll be dealing with is their public display of affection!" Rika groaned in disgust. "Anyway, can I go with you to the library?"

"Sure…" Henry said as Rika went along with him.

The two eventually went to the library and saw Ryo, Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey guys!" Kazu said.

Then the librarian snapped back at Kazu and said. "Shhhhh!"

"Kazu, have you forgotten that we're at the library?" Kenta asked in whisper as he was reading his book.

"Sorry!" Kazu whispered. "Hey, Rika and Henry!"

"Visorhead!" Rika whispered deviously. "Come on, Henry!"

Henry sat in front of Rika and began to write in his notebook.

"What's up with algebra?" Henry asked Rika.

"The usual… Assignments…" Rika replied dully. She herself is not even interested in Math though she can solve it in span of twenty minutes.

Ryo was in a deep thought and disregarded already Kazu's unnecessary remarks in the library. He was busy thinking about his dream girl. The girl had blond hair, blue eyes similar to his and has a personality just like Rika.

Kenta noticed that Ryo was spacing out.

"Here we go again, Ryo Akiyama… You're getting nuts because of someone!" Kenta pointed out. Ryo had been out of his mind for the past few days already all because of the girl.

Rika was busy solving Math in the library that she did not hear Kenta's fuhny remarks about Ryo.

"I think I need a calculator. I can't solve decimals by myself!" Rika whispered.

Henry just chuckled. "Yeah, you should!" he mumbled.

Rika saw her watch and it marked two minutes before lunch ends.

"Henry, I think we better go out. We don't know who the substitute will be at the 1:00 period…" Rika reminded Henry in whisper.

"You're right!" Henry said as he saw his watch as well. "Kazu, Kenta, aren't you going?"

Kazu also stood up since he and Kenta were Henry and Rika's classmates.

"Thanks for reminding us, Henry!" Kazu whispered. "Anyway, Ryo, catch you later!"

Kazu's companions eventually stood up as well and made their way towards the outside of the library. Ryo went ahead because he was going to a classroom that was located on the third floor. Kenta just laughed because he noticed Ryo's spacing out earlier.

"What's with the laugh, Chumley?" Kazu asked with a confused look.

"I was laughing at Ryo a while ago… Didn't you hear me what I said in the library?" Kenta answered.

"Nope. I didn't hear anything, Chumley!" Kazu answered.

"Did Takato blab something about you being set up or something?" Henry asked if Kazu and Kenta are still oblivious to what happened last week.

"What set up? And what about Takato?" Kazu said. Definitely, it answered Henry's question.

"Nothing… Just wondering…" Henry replied.

"Geez Henry! Is that the effect of having girls follow you and Ryo? You always space out?" Kazu jested.

"No… No reason. I just asked." Henry answered simply.

"Okay, Henry! We believe you!" Kazu and Kenta chorused.

The four made their way to the classroom and spotted Takato and Jeri now seated together and on the verge of showing public display of affection.

"What's with Takato and Jeri? They don't usually sit together during class!" Kazu asked. "And more importantly, why are they mushy with one another?"

"It's a long story, Shioda!" Rika answered and sat with Henry who agreed with what she said.

"Kazu, Takato and Jeri's love story is a long story!" Kenta chuckled. "I'd better find Lily. I envy Takato and Henry since they got girls to sit with during class!"

"I'mma go get Nikki!" Kazu answered. "Poor Ryo! Because he's a year older than us, he can't be with his lovey-dovey Alice!"

It was 1 in the afternoon and the students were waiting for their substitute teacher.

"What's taking that teacher so long?" one student complained.

"Yeah!" another agreed.

Then after a minute, a teacher went inside and began speaking loudly.

"Good afternoon, students! I'll be your teacher for today since Mrs. Onuki is somewhere in Kyoto so she instructed me to teach you English!" the substitute said as well as introduced herself as Mrs. Nakamura.

Jeri was happy now that she and Takato are now a couple. Her vision turned to Rika and Henry.

_"I wonder if those two can get together… Henry seems to be fond of Rika so that's why he always goes with her…" _Jeri thought as she saw her auburn-haired friend being seated with Henry.

Because their substitute teacher in English has finished earlier than they expected, they are now writing an essay as part of their seatwork. The essay was all about friendship.

Rika used to write essays when she was in her old private school. But this topic had hit her and her mind recalled how her friends did everything just to break her wall of ice down. With that, she began to write the words as many as she can.

_"I used to be cold, selfish, mean and everything. But, when my friends came to my life, it became different. Now, I am caring and I'm even willing to open up to them…"_ Rika thought as she wrote them down. _"Sometimes, you may not realize it but you will find yourself falling for one of them… And crap, why did I think of that?"_

* * *

When the bell rang, the students in the tamers' class were the first to get out. Takato and Jeri quickly got out of the classroom so that they could celebrate their first day as a couple; leaving Henry and Rika to themselves once again. Kazu and Kenta got out and were surprised that Ryo was just waiting for them outside.

"Kazu, Kenta? Where's Rika?" Ryo asked.

"She's with Henry. Shall I call her?" Kenta volunteered.

"Yeah, Kenta." Ryo answered.

"Rika! Ryo's looking for you!" Kenta said.

When Rika heard Kenta's voice, she instantly turned around.

"What is it, Four-Eyes?" Rika asked.

"Ryo's looking for you!" Kenta repeated.

Rika's face wore a trace of disgust. "What does that Roosterhead want now?" she mumbled as she got her bag.

When she got out with Henry, Rika called out. "What is it, Akiyama?!"

"Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ryo asked Rika.

Rika snorted. "Fine. Don't bore me for too long if you want to talk to me…" she added.

Ryo felt embarrassed in telling Rika his dilemma so he made a signal for Kazu, Kenta and Henry to go to a distance so that his and Rika's conversation will be out of the boys' earshot.

"Ryo must be telling Rika his secret feelings for her, huh?" Kazu sneered.

"No way… He's got Alice, remember?!" Kenta corrected. "I'm right, Kazu!"

Henry just agreed with what Kenta said to Kazu.

Ryo and Rika stood in the hallway, leaving Rika stumping her right foot because Ryo could hardly say something.

"What is it, Ryo?" Rika pressed.

"Uh… It's about Alice…" Ryo answered.

"Oh for crying out loud, Ryo! You're in a dilemma because of Alice?!" Rika exclaimed with wide eyes.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryo said. "You want everybody to know?"

"Sorry, Ryo! But I can't imagine you getting head-over-heels with Alice! Did you eat something that made your mind and heart stick-to-one?" Rika exclaimed once again.

"I don't know… This is what I feel right now…" Ryo answered sheepishly. "Can you help me put up with her since you've been friends in your private school?"

"I'll think about that, Ryo… Alice nowadays is hard to engage in a conversation about guys…" Rika said, not promising wholly.

"Thanks, Rika! If you can get something, please let me know…" Ryo said with glee.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever! Look, I'm going to go now because Henry's waiting for me…" Rika added.

"Okay! Thanks again! I'm going with Kazu and Kenta…" Ryo added as he went ahead of the girl.

With that, Rika just shook her head. "Boys…" she mumbled and walked so that she could see Henry.

When Rika saw Henry, she was breathing heavily from walking briskly.

"So, what did you and Ryo talk about?" Henry asked.

"Just a girl…" Rika answered simply.

"Oh…" Henry said and assumed that the girl was not Rika.

"Anyway, Henry… I had changed my number during the weekend so this is my new number…" Rika said and handed a sheet of paper with her new number in it.

"And new phone?" Henry inquired as he put the sheet of paper in his notebook.

"Yeah… My old phone was given to Grandma…" Rika replied. "My mother did that so the three of us could communicate as fast as possible…"

"Alright…" Henry chuckled as they went home.

* * *

The next day, Alice McCoy was walking to her classroom when she felt that she needed to do her personal necessities. After doing so and she was about to go out of the door, she heard two voices.

_"I wonder who those voices are… Oh wait! I recognize them!" _she thought and figured who the owners of the voices were.

It was actually Henry and Ryo who were chatting near the ladies' room.

_"They're Henry and Ryo! They must be talking about something… Aww. Who am I kidding? I'm eavesdropping the boys who had a crush on Rika…" _she thought but listened intently to the conversation.

She approached the door so she could hear it loud and clear.

"Uh… Henry, I want to talk to you about something…" Ryo said.

"What is it, Ryo?" Henry asked.

"What do you usually look for in a girl?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not after looks actually… I'm after her personality…" Henry stated. "What about you, Ryo?"

Alice was still listening intently because she was waiting for Ryo's answer with interest. She liked Ryo already from the day they first met. She was wondering if she could fit Ryo's standards in a girl.

"Oh… Me? I'm looking for a girl who is kind…" Ryo said.

"And?" Henry continued.

"Smart…" Ryo added.

Henry counted the adjectives with his fingers. "What else?"

"And of course, beautiful!" Ryo concluded.

"Wow! I hope that you can find a girl similar to what you're looking for, Ryo!" Henry chuckled.

"Actually, I found her already…" Ryo replied casually._ "And it's Alice…"_

"And who was that?!" Henry asked with suspicion.

"It's a secret!" Ryo exclaimed. _"I've been thinking about her for three weeks… What shall I do?"_

Alice heard Ryo's last sentence clearly and it disappointed her since she garnered no answers.

_"Shoot! There goes my chance of knowing his girl! Oh well, who am I really kidding? I'm just a lousy old loser!" _Alice thought.

"If that's what you want, then I'm not forcing you to spill it… But you can't keep a secret when personal feelings and emotions are at stake!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"You're right!" Ryo said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, Ryo, why did you talk to me about this?" Henry asked.

"I can't bring a conversation such as this with Kazu or Kenta… Those two will only get hilarity with what I say… Takato? I don't prefer love-sick comments… So, I think it would be best to talk about this with you…" Ryo said sincerely. "Since you're the wisest among the tamers…"

Henry just smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Ryo! I got class to attend to." He said while walking off.

"Sure! Thanks for listening, Henry!" Ryo said with a chuckle and headed straight to his classroom.

When she felt that the boys are out of sight, Alice stepped out of the ladies' room and began to laugh.

"Wow! Ryo almost blurted out his secret!" Alice said in amusement. _"How I wish I met his standards… Aww… Who am I kidding? He's setting his sights for Rika… But Ryo said that Rika is close enough to be Henry's girlfriend… Oh no… I'm getting confused… Why am I having thoughts about him? Oh well… Those will be my fidgets of my imagination."_

And she started to walk towards her classroom to attend her class.

* * *

Later during lunch, Ryo sat alone because Kazu and Kenta went to buy lunch. He was also thinking about Alice. Rika went to the table so they could have the lunch as a group of seven together.

"Ryo?!" Rika called out.

Unfortunately, Ryo was not listening. He was still thinking about Alice. She is the girl that Rika knows and his neighbor as well.

"HEY, RYO!" Rika called harshly. Ryo had been spacing out again for the last five minutes since he sat down. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Ryo finally got himself a grip and returned to reality.

"Yeah! I'm fine…" Ryo answered. "I'm just thinking of something…"

"It's Alice again, huh?" Rika sat as she sat down in front of Ryo.

Ryo just nodded after Rika mentioned the name.

"Oh well… You remember what I said with I'll think about it?" Rika said.

"Yeah?" Ryo said with eyes brightening.

"Well, I'll do it…" Rika said. "I can put a good word for you…"

"Really?!" Ryo exclaimed and Rika nodded. "Thanks, Rika!"

"Anyway, I wasn't surprised if you like Alice… Alice may be like me, quiet and weird, but she has a personality that you yourself will have to explore. She was also my classmate in karate one time until I stopped…" Rika added.

"Why did you stop?" Ryo asked.

"Because I wanted to study judo at that time…" Rika explained.

"You're taking judo?! COOOOOOOOL!" Ryo said in amazement.

"Yeah… Wait a minute! Who is the real topic of this conversation, anyway?" Rika retorted. "Me or Alice?"

"Alice!" Ryo answered.

"Well! You've got it, Ryo Akiyama! It won't be hard for you to get girls because you're the Digimon King. Alice is one of a kind and not like those annoying fan girls of yours." Rika commented. "You better tell her that you like her or else I'll send Kazu over to get her!"

"But how?!" Ryo said. "You're her only friend here in school!"

"Just as I said, I could put a good word for you…" Rika replied. "I can't believe that I'm doing this for you, Ryo Akiyama!"

"Wow! From Ice Queen, you leveled up to being the female Cupid! I guess that you do have a heart!" Ryo smirked.

"But then again, it's just a way to help a friend!" Rika sneered.

Henry sat right next to Ryo with his food while Takato seated next to him. "Sorry we're late, guys. The cafeteria needs more building to accommodate such many students!" he remarked.

"It's okay… At least, we can still eat!" Rika said and after that, Jeri sat next to her.

* * *

When she went out during her English class, Rika met Alice inside the ladies' room. Alice, with Henry and Ryo's conversation still fresh in her mind, was poker-faced when she saw Rika.

"Alice, I'm not going to bore you with anything so I'll get straight to the point. What do you think of Ryo?" Rika said frankly.

"Why did you ask that, Rika?" Alice said in surprise.

"Answer my question, will you?!" Rika said impatiently to Alice.

"Well, he looks nice, smart, handsome… a basketball player…" Alice enumerated. "I actually like him…"

"What?!" Rika asked with her own surprise as well and eventually whispered. "You like Ryo?!"

Alice blushed and nodded. "Rika! It's embarrassing! You might tell Ryo that I've got a crush on him!" she pleaded.

"No, and I won't tell him…" Rika assured Alice. "It's a good thing you told me rather than you're blushing whenever Ryo's passing your way! Now I know why! I remember the day that happened."

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Alice was just walking past the locker area when she saw Ryo heading towards her way._**

**_"Hey Alice!" he greeted her._**

**_"H-Hey R-Ryo!" Alice said nervously._**

**_"How are you?" Ryo asked._**

**_"I'm fine..." Alice managed to say._**

**_"Catch you later!" Ryo winked and he brushed off._**

**_She just blushed right after that while Rika watched the whole scene and laughed._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Rika, I trust you… Nothing will go out of this, alright?!" Alice said as she recovered from her blushes.

"Definitely!" Rika said coolly.

"What am I going to do, Rika?" Alice said in despair. "I don't want to follow him just because I like him!"

"Of course you won't do that! But, I know you've got experience with regards to love-life during our days in the private school, Alice, so you know what to do!" Rika retorted.

"Oh, Rika! I hope you're right!" Alice said in a plain tone.

"Anyway, I have to go, blondie! I need to finish my essay right now." Rika added and walked off.

* * *

When their classes were over, Ryo went out of his classroom and to the locker area. He saw Alice fixing her things.

"H-Hi!" the two greeted in unison.

_"Oh great! It's bad that I confessed my secret to Rika and now this?!" _Alice thought as she got her books again.

_"Man, I confessed my secret to a girl who has my crush for a friend… What now?!" _Ryo thought while secretly blushing.

The problem is that, both of them learned to like each other. They could say nothing so they spilled their secrets to the only person they knew and trusted.

Ryo recovered and began the conversation. "Hey, Alice! You won't mind if I walk you home?!" he offered. He was doing his usual ways of asking girls out.

"Okay!" Alice said. _"What a good way to embarrass myself! I guess Rika's right. I know what to do!"_

They were walking but they could not concentrate on what they are doing because they were both thinking about each many minutes worth of walking, before they knew it, they were in front of Alice's house. Alice saw that she is already home.

"Oh! Here's my stop… Anyway, Ryo, I'll see you tomorrow!" Alice said and smiled. She opened the gate afterwards. "Bye!"

"Sure, Alice! I'll see you too!" Ryo said as he walked past Alice's house.

When Alice got inside their gate, Alice looked at the walking figure of Ryo and went inside. She felt herself blush because Ryo walked her home.

* * *

Ryo eventually got home but he cannot remove Alice out of his system.

"Ughhh! I've been thinking about her! It's obvious that I do, but why?!" Ryo said. _"Maybe by going on a date with her will make it easy for me to tell her… That's it, Ryo! Swallow your pride!"_

He was busy thinking about Alice but he could not imagine what she likes when being dated. So, he decided to call Rika for details. When he did, the phone was just ringing and he assumed that Rika changed her number.

He then called Alice if she has Rika's phone number and in two minutes, he got Alice on the line.

_"Hello?" _Alice said.

"Hey, Alice! It's me, Ryo!" Ryo said in the phone.

_"Oh, hey, Ryo!" _Alice returned.

"Uhm, Alice, listen, do you have Rika's new number?"

_"As in Rika Nonaka?!" _Alice asked in surprise.

"Yeah?"

_"Why?"_

"It's a secret, Alice!" Ryo chuckled.

_"Oh no, Ryo! I don't have her number. Sorry…" _Alice said in disappointment.

"Aww. Okay. Thanks a lot, anyway!"

_"Bye…"_

With that, Ryo decided to call Henry because aside from Jeri, he is Rika's best friend.

"Hey, Henry!" he called.

_"Oh, hello, Ryo!" _Henry said from the other line. _"What's up?"_

"Do you have Rika's new number?"

_"Yeah… Why?"_

"Can I have it? Pretty please?"

_"Uh… Okay!"_

Ryo took the numbers while Henry dictated it from the other line.

"Thanks a lot, Henry!" said Ryo.

_"No problem! But, you'll have to come up with an explanation once she gets mad at your prank calls!" _Henry said good-naturedly.

"Oh no, Henry! It's not going to be a prank call! HAHAHA! Thanks again! Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

When he heard Henry hung up, Ryo called Rika with her new number.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika's phone was ringing at home. Rika went to find an unknown number being displayed on the screen.

"Oh no! Another batch of prank calls!" Rika grunted. "Hello?"

_"Rika, it's me, Ryo!" _the other line said.

"Why did you call? And how the heck did you get my number?! A few good people only know that crap!" Rika asked.

_"I took it from Henry. Anyway, I called because of Alice…"_

"Yeah, what about her?"

_"What does she like when she goes out on a date?"_

"I can't answer that, Ryo! But I only got an idea… She likes simple stuff… Not too sappy."

_"Oh! Okay!"_

"Anything else you want to know, Loverboy?!"

_"Oh no no no! Thanks a lot! Bye!"_

"Bye…" Rika said as she hung up her phone. "Just great… Progress in charge!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Alice's house, Alice became disheartened. Ryo wanted to get Rika's number from her, and worst of all, she did not know the exact reason!

"Aww… I knew it…" Alice said wistfully. "Ryo likes Rika more than me… But what did Ryo mean about what he said to me in the past? Was that a joke?"

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_"Is that Henry her boyfriend?" Alice asked._**

**_"No… But she'd like to be HIS girlfriend!" Ryo answered with a chuckle._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Her thoughts were ruined when she received a text message from an unknown number.

**"Hi, Alice!**

**Will you go out with me on a date at 7 PM tomorrow? I'll see you outside your home!**

**- Secret Admirer. :)"**

"Now I even got a stalker with me who even knows my house! What shall I do now?" Alice said in disdain. **"Okay..."**

Afterwards, she fell asleep in disappointment and exhaustion.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ryo's house, Ryo was happy that he used his father's cellphone in asking Alice out.

"Finally! Now I can really tell her how I feel!" Ryo said with a smile.

Then he heard his father's voice over the house.

"RYOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE'S MY PHONE?!" Ryo's father said.

Ryo went down afterwards to return Mr. Akiyama's cellphone.


	6. Love At Its Finest

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Since this story is also finished already, I might as well publish all the chapters at the same time. This is Chapter 6. Beware for some out-of-characters. Please read and leave a review! Thank you very much! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Understandings About Love**

The next day, Alice was happy that she had no school for today but she was still saddened by the fact that Ryo likes Rika more than her. But she still prepared for her date with her "Secret Admirer".

"Oh... I just hope that I won't regret this!" Alice said while getting ready.

She wore a black dress. But she was still hesitant to go out. Her parents are not with her because they are both in Odaiba today so she is alone. She went down her stairs.

The doorbell rang and it was Alice's time to go out of her room and house.

_"That's the doorbell, Alice McCoy! It's now or never!"_ Alice thought to herself and spoke up. "I'M COMING!"

Ryo was waiting outside Alice's house. He was nervous about this date because he is afraid to get rejected by the girl he likes.

"Alice…"

When Alice opened the door, she was surprised with what she saw. It was Ryo who was dressed in white sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Hi, Alice!" Ryo said with a smile because Alice was unaware that he was the one who texted her yesterday night.

Alice was supposed to go out on a date with the "Secret Admirer" so she was confused to why Ryo was here.

"Ryo? What are you doing here?" Alice asked. "And if you came here to hang out, I'm sorry because I'm going to meet that 'Secret Admirer' of mine! Where could he be?"

Ryo began to laugh whole-heartedly. Alice was still oblivious to what he did.

"What's with the laugh, Ryo Akiyama?" Alice asked somehow annoyed because he was stalling her on her first date.

Ryo laughed again. He liked the confused and annoyed face that had befallen on Alice.

"If you won't tell me why you're laughing, I'll send Kazu over to kiss you!" Alice said indignantly.

"Okay! I'm the one who texted you… With that secret admirer thing?" Ryo answered with a laugh. "I used my Dad's phone to ask you out because I'm shy to ask you out in person…"

"Seriously?" Alice said and almost felt infinite happiness inside her. "But why were you searching for Rika's number from me?"

"I wanted to get your idea regarding dates... But she didn't give me an exact answer... So, I was the one who texted you so I can figure out..."

"Ohhh..." Alice said. _"This is indeed a misunderstanding..."_

With that, her thoughts returned to reality.

"So, what did I hear about your ideal girl…" Alice said. "Kind? Smart? Beautiful?"

"How did you know about that?" Ryo asked, surprised with what he heard.

"Well, I'm sorry if I accidentally heard your conversation with Henry yesterday. That's your ideal girl, right?" Alice confirmed.

"Yes... But no other girl is more ideal to me than you, Alice..." Ryo replied.

Alice just blushed at Ryo's comment about her. But she was brought to reality by the date she was supposed to go to.

_"Oh no! What time is it?" _she thought and spoke up. "Uhm… Ryo, I have something to tell you…"

"Me too! I have something to tell you!" Ryo declared.

_"Ready set go!"_

"I like you!" both said in unison.

Both of them blushed because all the time, they had similar feelings for each other.

"You really do like me?" Alice asked to make it sure. "Because I like you too, Ryo!"

"Yes, I like you too..." Ryo said to Alice while looking at her sparkling blue eyes. "You had been in my mind for days already and I can't seem to get you out of it. And then I realized that I like you... Alice, will you go out with me?"

"Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" Alice said and smiled widely.

"Thanks, Miss McCoy! So, shall we?" Ryo said as he extended his hand to Alice. "I don't want our date to go to waste. Hehe!"

"Sure!" Alice replied with a smile and placed her right hand on Ryo's left.

Then, they left for their date with smiles on their faces.

* * *

One week passed and it was an ordinary Wednesday for the tamers. While Henry is in the locker, Ryo came and approached him.

"Henry!" Ryo said.

"Ryo! I got a question for you. Why did you want to get Rika's number in the first place?" Henry inquired.

"Well, Rika knows Alice too well so I tried asking Rika if she knows what Alice's taste in dates. But she didn't give me an exact answer." Ryo recalled.

"So it was Alice who you really like?!" Henry said.

"Yeah." Ryo said.

"Then what happened?" Henry asked, feigning interest.

"I used my dad's number into asking Alice out and go on a date with her." Ryo finished.

"Wow!" Henry mused. "Pretty sneaky!"

"I know! Good thing is that Alice accepted my offer and we had the date last week. And now, we're seeing each other!" Ryo added. "Though it's not obvious, but we really do date each other."

"No way?!" Henry replied, apparently disbelieved. If Rika was with him right now, she too will feel the same.

"It's true, buddy!" Ryo laughed. "I'm dating her already!"

"I can't believe it, Ryo! At least it's not a fangirl you're dating!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"Yeah. I don't really want to date a fangirl. That's the reason why I liked Rika before. Because she treated me as if I'm just a regular person. Not a god or something. Those fangirls? They're just after our appearances!" Ryo stated. "I know what you feel, Henry. Because girls from your grade wanted to get a date with you."

"Yes. I experience that all the time. And I'm glad nobody's running after me because of the fact that I'm the son of one of the creators of Digimon!" Henry chuckled. "And what about Alice?"

"And back to what I'm saying, I liked Alice because, just like Rika, she just considers me a normal human." Ryo concluded. "Anyway, Henry? What about you?"

"Well. I don't know if the girl I like would want to be in a relationship." Henry said simply. "If she wants to, then I'll go for it! Anyway, I wish you and Alice very well! You're meant for each other."

Ryo laughed. "Yeah. And thanks a lot, Henry." he said.

"Anytime!" Henry replied. "See you in lunch!"

"Sure!" Ryo returned back.

* * *

That very moment, Rika saw Alice sitting in a bench alone.

"So, Alice? How's that 'Ryo thing' going?" Rika asked.

"Well, it's good. We're currently seeing each other now." Alice explained with a smile.

"Wow! We just got many holidays and you two are now dating?!" Rika exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes." Alice chuckled. "It's a long story but our first date last week was fantastic!"

"Oh right! Ryo asked me what you want when it comes to those things!" Rika chuckled.

"So that must be the reason why he wants to obtain your number from me!" Alice said.

"Yeah." Rika said.

"Thank you, Rika!" Alice said in threw her arms around the auburn-haired girl.

"What for?!" Rika asked.

"For telling me that I know what to do!" Alice explained.

"Oh... Yeah! No problem!" Rika said.

"How come Jeri's not with you?" Alice asked.

"She's now with her boyfriend, Takato." Rika replied. "Those two are the most lovesick couples that I ever met. Save for you and Ryo, of course. Nowadays, I'm always with Henry. But I also go with Jeri either way."

"Ooooh! Henry and Rika! That sounds too promising!" Alice teased. "What if you and him got together?"

Rika became silent. _"Dream come true." _she eventually spoke up. "I don't know. We're just best friends!"

"True. But sometimes or maybe oftentimes, friends end up being lovers as well!" Alice pointed out.

"That's different on my case, Alice." Rika chuckled.

"Well, think about it, Ri." Alice smiled. "Gotta go now! See you!"

"For a while. Hey! Aren't we going to Math class together?" Rika sneered.

"Oh! Sorry!" Alice added.

Then the two girls went inside the classroom.

* * *

When classes ended, Rika was alone when she went out of her classroom. She could not believe that her plans with Jeri were cancelled at the last minute because she is going with Takato now.

_"This is stupid! First, Dianne! Second, Jeri! It's so irritating! Do they really understand the feeling of a friend being left alone because of them having boyfriends?"_ Rika thought sullenly.

She wanted to curse but she could not do so because she is in a public place. Until, she bumped into someone while walking. Because she is currently in a high-blood state, harsh words came out from her mouth.

"Watch where you going, idiot!" Rika said angrily.

When she looked to see who she bumped, it turned out that it was Henry! She is annoyed with herself now.

_"Oh crap!" _Rika thought. She wanted to smack herself mentally for snapping at her best friend like that

"Ri? Are you alright?" Henry asked with concern. He did not know why Rika had become mad at him.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine!" Rika replied. "Sorry for what I said earlier."

"You sounded harsh a couple of minutes ago. Is there a problem?" Henry pointed out.

Rika shook her head. If she tells Henry why, he might laugh at her because of the petty reason why she is mad.

"Ri, tell me. There's nothing good in bottling feelings, you know?" Henry assured.

"You won't laugh at me?" Rika asked.

"If that's what it is, I won't laugh." Henry replied.

Rika took a deep breath so she could easily tell Henry about it.

"Fine..." Rika said.

"You want to sit down?" Henry offered.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you. You want me to tell or what?" Rika said.

"Sure... Carry on..." Henry urged Rika to continue.

"Jeri and I had plans for today's afternoon. She even told me that I will be her only companion. BUT NO! She cancelled it because she is going on a date with Takato. Right after she and Takato got together, I felt that I'm no longer her best friend. Takato seems to be Jeri's only world even though they've been together for a week. I felt that I'm no longer her friend. I couldn't bring myself to tell Jeri about it, since I should be happy for her, right?" Rika explained.

Henry understood what Rika felt right now. Takato is doing the same thing to him. He felt that he was just a display so he resulted to hanging out or talking to Ryo as well during school days.

"I know you're happy but sometimes they take it overly. It went to the point that they cannot separate from each other though they're together for only three days." Henry assured.

"I know... Sometimes, I wish there's a cure for love... So that they'll realize what they are really missing!" Rika said with feigning bitterness in her tone.

"HAHAHA! I agree to that!" Henry replied.

"What about you, Henry? If you are going to have a girlfriend, are you going to leave me alone just like them?" Rika asked.

Henry smiled with what Rika said to him. Even though he secretly likes Rika, he knows that he will never leave her alone.

"I'm not going to leave you anywhere, Rika. You're my best friend and you're my confidante. And on second thought, if I get a girlfriend, I'll make sure that you'll have a boyfriend... So that, it'll be a win-win situation!" Henry said good-naturedly. _"But deep inside, I wish you were mine..."_

Rika laughed with Henry's facial expression. His jokes are very comical and entertaining for her and also they are in a way that she can laugh easily.

"Thanks, Henry! At least, you're always there for me... And I'm so happy that you are the Henry Wong that I knew since we're 12... Honest, kind, understanding and most of all, loyal!" Rika said and punched Henry slightly in the arm. _"I hope that you won't change..."_

"You're welcome, Digimon Queen! Do you think those four adjectives describe me?" Henry said.

"Of course! Well, your only flaws seem to be taking compliments..." Rika said while chuckling. "But I don't mind… Sometimes it's hard to fight positive comments…"

"Don't worry, Rika!" Henry assured and patted Rika's arm. "I'll be right here with you... no matter what!"

Rika blushed at Henry's move especially that she felt warm with his hand over her arm.

"So, are you game for sundae?" Henry offered.

"Okay!" Rika accepted. "Your treat?!"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Come on! Let's go!" Rika said while pulling Henry along with her.

Then they walked together so they could reach the ice cream shop on time.

_~__ I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday ~_

* * *

Henry and Rika are in the ice cream shop once again.

"So, Rika, are you still mad?" Henry asked.

"Nope. I'm not mad. Just disappointed." Rika answered.

"We both do. But this is also our fault why they got together, right?" Henry chuckled.

"Yes. I know. We set them up." Rika said. "This is the consequence."

After a few seconds, Rika's phone rang. When Rika grasped her phone, she saw that it was Mrs. Nonaka.

_"Sweety!"_ Mrs. Nonaka said from the other line.

"Mom! What's up?" Rika asked.

_"I'm just reminding you that Grandma and I won't be around for dinner. You can eat dinner somewhere else."_ Mrs. Nonaka said.

"Okay! Anything else?" Rika asked.

_"Just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up there."_ Mrs. Nonaka continued.

"Okay, Mom. Just send Grandma my hellos." Rika answered dully. She remembered that her guardians will not be at home for dinner.

_"Okay! Bye, Rika!"_ Mrs. Nonaka said.

When Rika hung up the phone, she was thinking where she would spend dinner.

"Who's that?" Henry asked.

"My mother. She told me that she won't be home for dinner along with Grandma. Unfortunately, I don't know where I can go." Rika explained.

"You can stay for dinner at my house!" Henry said. "I'm sure my parents won't mind…"

"Okay. It's worth a try!" Rika said. "Are you done with your sundae?"

"Yup! I am!" Henry answered. "But it's only 5:00…"

"Yeah. Too early to go home." Rika said dully. "But then again, it's boring here…"

"Let's go to my house so you can talk to Suzie!" Henry offered. "Besides, Suzie's been asking questions about you since you transferred to our school!"

Rika eventually laughed. "Fine! Let's go!"

Then the two friends went out of the shop and headed home.

* * *

Henry and Rika are making their way towards the Wong residence. It happened that they saw Mr. Wong's car traveling the road while they were walking. They recognized the voices when they heard them call Henry from the inside.

"Henry!" Mr. Wong said.

"Dad!" Henry said.

"You guys need a lift?" Mrs. Wong offered.

"Yes, Mom." Henry said and opened the car door so Rika could get in. He also saw Suzie inside.

"Henwy!" Suzie exclaimed. "Wika!"

"Hey, Suzie!" Rika said.

"Wika! It's good to see you again!" Suzie said and gave Rika a hug.

"Mom, is it okay if Rika will have dinner with us?" Henry spoke up.

"Certainly and I don't mind having an extra person at the table!" Mrs. Wong said pleasantly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Wong!" Rika said to Henry's mother. "Thanks too, Henry!"

"Sure!" Henry smiled.

They relaxed as they travel through the streets of Shinjuku.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at the Wongs' apartment complex. Mrs. Wong was the first to get out and she got followed by Henry, Rika and Suzie.

"Suzie, do you miss Lopmon?" Rika asked.

"Some sowt of… Henwy dwew me a pictuwe of Lopmon so that I could always wemembew hew…" Suzie replied.

"Can I have a drawing of Renamon?" Rika teased.

"You'll have to pay… Since you're not my sister!" Henry grinned.

"I'm going to pay!" Rika answered.

"I'm just kidding!" Henry said.

Then the two of them sat on the couch with Suzie just beside them.

"Oh Wika! I'm happy that you'we joining us fow dinnew!" Suzie said.

"Me too!" Rika smiled. _"I don't know why I'm feeling like this but I think it's fun having a sister like Suzie…" _

Mrs. Wong went to the couch. "Is it alright if all of you will have an early dinner? It's only 5:35, anyway and probably the fish will be cooked at six…" she said.

"No problem, Mrs. Wong!" Rika said pleasantly. Her courtesy was only used when she is talking to adults.

Once Mrs. Wong was gone, Henry turned the television on while Rika called her mother to inform where she is right now.

"It's a good thing my mom's not away because she's in a fashion show or something…" Rika said when she returned to the couch. "The last time I spent dinner at somebody else's house, she was a judge at a fashion show and had my grandmother as audience! Good thing is that Jeri was around when she called me!"

"Oh. You don't want to follow her footsteps?" Henry asked.

"I don't want to. Fashion's not my life." Rika replied. "Digimon is."

"Right! So that's why you're the Digimon Queen!" Henry chuckled.

Rika pinched Henry's arm playfully. "HEY!"

Suzie just watched her brother and Rika enjoying each other's company. She concluded that Rika is just the only girl her brother is close to since he never did that kind of thing to any other girl.

Mrs. Wong eventually went to Rika and said. "How's your mother and grandmother?"

"They're good. They just fly to and fro Kyoto to visit relatives." Rika answered.

Mrs. Wong just nodded. "The last time I talked to your mother was the time you, Henry and Takato are wandering on the street because of that red thing." she said.

"The D-Reaper?" Henry added.

"Yes!" Mrs. Wong said in reply.

Rika nodded. "Well, I'll send her regards. She'll drop by here because she'll pick me up here." she said.

Afterwards, Mrs. Wong returned to the kitchen and took out the fish that she cooked. She called Henry, Rika, Suzie and Mr. Wong. The Wongs and Rika eventually assembled in the table and ate.

After several minutes, they finished up and piled the dishes in the sink. Henry, Rika and Suzie watched a movie while Rika is waiting for her mother to pick her up. They were watching _17 Again_ since they also have a watching ten-year-old.

"Good thing you don't have homeworks, Suzie!" Rika told Suzie.

"I know! My teachews didn't pile us with them!" Suzie commented.

Henry and Rika were glancing at each other while secretly hoping that they will not be caught by each other. Then, an hour later, the movie was finished and Henry removed the CD from the player. At the same time, they heard the doorbell ring.

Mrs. Wong went to the door and opened it. She found Mrs. Nonaka on the doorstep.

"Rumiko!" Mrs. Wong exclaimed.

"Hello, Mayumi!" Mrs. Nonaka said. "Is Rika here? Also, I wanted to thank you for accommodating Rika."

"Oh, no worries, Rumiko! About Rika? She's here!" Mrs. Wong said. "Rika, your mother's here!"

Rika instantly gazed at the doorway. She saw her mother already.

"Okay, Henry. I gotta go. Mom's picking me up now!" Rika said. "By the way, thanks for everything!"

"Sure! Take care and I'll see you tomorrow!" Henry said with a smile.

Rika went out of the door and joined her mother in going home.

* * *

That same moment, Takato and Jeri are engaged in another phone call. Right after they finished talking about themselves, they hit a particular subject that was close to their lives.

_"Takato, what do you think of Henry and Rika?" _Jeri said from the other line.

"They're best friends, right? Just like what they claim and seem?" Takato asked.

_"Yeah, Takato… They're best friends… But they don't look like best friends…" _Jeri commented_._

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

_"They're always inseparable! They would only separate whenever they go home. I think that there must be something between the two." _Jeri said._ "And judging with their consistent company with each other, they always find enjoyment in each other…"_

"I agree… They're happy with each other…" Takato explained.

_"This is our fault…" _Jeri said.

"Why though, Jeri?"

_"Ever since we got together, we're always with each other. That's why they always go with each other."_

"HAHA! I noticed that…"

_"But I get a hint that they're just more than friends… When they trick each other or tell something to one another, they find themselves amused with each other!"_ Jeri explained.

"I know. I haven't told this to you. When we were grouped during history… The paired activity? Henry looked happy when he learned that his partner is Rika." Takato said.

_"Aww! They really are a couple!" Jeri said dreamily. "But, let's just wait for it. For sure, there's a spark!"_

"I know, Jeri. At least, there'll be a chance that they could be more than friends!" Takato concluded.

_"Oh. Anyway, Takato. I'd better go. I still have to sleep and see you tomorrow. Bye!"_

"Okay! Bye! See you!" Takato said and with that, he hung up the phone.


	7. Uncovered Secrets

**Author's Note: **This is Chapter 7. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secrets Uncovered**

One day, after class, Takato and Jeri were walking arm-in-arm while holding a paper. Henry and Rika saw them as well.

"What's that, Takato?" Henry asked.

"Oh! This is the paper about the dance this Friday night…" Takato said and pasted it on the wall. "Of course, I'm going with my one and only Jeri!"

Jeri just blushed at Takato's comment about her.

"Oh yeah! The dance you're talking about!" Henry replied.

"Yeah! How about you, Henry?" Takato asked. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

Rika waited anxiously for Henry's answer. She knows that he will ask one of the girls that like him.

"I don't know, Takato…" Henry replied simply. _"I was thinking of asking Rika…"_

When Rika heard about Henry's answer, she instantly felt a tinge of disappointment inside. But she dismissed it for a while.

"What about you, Rika? Who are you going to the dance with?" Jeri asked.

Rika just shrugged. "I don't know, Jeri. Maybe I shouldn't go…" she just said.

"But you need to have a date for the dance!" Jeri suggested. "You can always go with Henry!"

Rika and Henry both blushed and looked away.

"Uh… I don't know, Jeri. I don't have time for such mushy or crappy stuff. I'll think about it…" Rika declared.

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Jeri added. "Come on, Takato!"

Henry and Rika just watched their brunette friends scamper off.

"Anyway, Henry! I gotta go…" Rika replied plainly.

Henry nodded and they parted ways. He instantly went to Rika's locker and put something inside it.

"How I wish that you'll say yes, Ri…" Henry said to himself and locked it and went away.

Afterwards, Rika went to her locker and found something inside. It was a stuffed fox and a handwritten note.

_"Will you go to the dance with me?"_

Rika thought of many boys who would do that. She knows that only one person knows her lock combination. She began to be elated when she concluded that the sender was Henry. The mere thought of her dancing with Henry brought back the dream that she had a couple of weeks ago. But, she studied the nature of the handwriting in order for her to be sure.

_"It is Henry's handwriting, alright… He is the only one who knows my lock code and this handwriting belongs to his as well…"_ Rika thought and spoke up. "Yes, I will, Henry Wong."

Since she did not want to have any other people suspicious, she returned the stuffed fox in her locker and put the note in one of her notebooks.

_"That should do it…"_ Rika thought. _"Now to find the sender…"_

She closed her locker and fixed herself. Moments later, she heard a voice.

"So, who are you going to the dance with, Nonaka?" a girl asked. Rika recognized her as one of the girls who had a crush on Henry.

"That's none of your business!" Rika retorted.

"If you're thinking of going with Henry, then snap out of it. He's going with me!" the girl returned. "Just because you're the model's daughter doesn't mean you have the right to get all the handsome guys!"

Rika played cool and sneered for a moment. "Oh really?!"

"Really…" the girl answered again.

"Okay…" Rika was not ready to give up until she showed the note that he asked her to go with him. "Then explain this!"

The girl was shocked to see the note with Henry's handwriting. "Henry asked you out?!" she said.

"Yup! I found it in my locker. I know that's him because he's the only one who knows my lock code!" Rika said deviously.

The girl became pale and ran away. Rika just shook her head in shame for the girl.

"Tsk! Tsk! Pathetic flirty girl!" Rika said as she returned the note to her notebook and took the stuffed fox into her bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry was sitting on the bench when Rika spoke to him.

"You're asking me to go to the dance with you, Henry?" Rika began.

"Uh yeah… Hope you won't mind… What's your answer?" Henry replied.

"Yes." Rika said in reply. "I'll go to the dance with you… I know it was you because number one, you're the only one who can open my locker and number two, you've got a handwriting fit for a girl!"

Henry laughed at Rika's description towards his handwriting.

"Wow! Thanks, Rika!" Henry said, nearly overjoyed.

"You're welcome!" Rika said. _"I'm wondering, all of the girls Henry could ask out… Why me?"_

Henry noticed that his girl companion was spacing out. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Ri! Are you okay?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Rika answered. "I'm just thinking…"

"Penny for your thoughts?" Henry said.

Rika sighed. "Oh well. There's no way I could hide it. Especially from you…" she said.

"Then what is it?" Henry asked.

"Why did you ask me to go with you?" Rika asked. "You can ask anyone because you're handsome as every girl here in our school would say…"

"I don't want to get anywhere with them…" Henry said, straight to the point. "I prefer your company rather than them…"

Rika flushed at that remark. Ever since the day she started school here, she was never without Henry. They would always separate whenever they go to their respective houses and also, she was with him when they set up Takato and Jeri. Though they were always together, she could not bring herself to tell her feelings to him because he might think differently about her and mistake her for some giddy girl like the ones who had crushes on Henry.

"Wow…" Rika remarked. "Even if I'm cold and heartless as anyone would say?"

"You're not cold and heartless, Rika. You're just having difficulties in opening up to other people. I'm already happy that you opened up to the tamers and to me."

Rika eventually smiled. _"Maybe it's time that I let him know what I really feel about him…" _she thought. "Thanks, Henry. You really do understand me."

"You're welcome!" Henry chuckled.

Then they saw another couple by the names of Ryo Akiyama and Alice McCoy walking happily.

"Hey guys!" Ryo greeted.

"Hey, Ryo! Hey, Alice!" Henry returned the greeting.

"So, are you guys going to the dance?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah!" the two answered in unison.

"Who are you guys with?" Alice added.

"I'm going with him…" Rika said, indicating Henry.

"Whoa! You're such a lucky guy, Henry!" Ryo teased. "You beat the hundreds of guys out here!"

"Heheh! Thanks!" Henry said. "How about you two?"

"Well of course! That'll be our second date, right Princess?" Ryo said and looked at Alice for a moment.

"Yes!" Alice said in delight.

Rika laughed at Ryo. He used to bug her and now, he is already dating a girl who was not a member of his resident fan girls. She wondered if she could end up like Alice, dating a guy who really likes her.

"Oh well! We gotta go, guys!" Ryo said. "See you!"

Henry and Rika watched the two walk off. This was the second time they saw a couple walk off from them. Rika eventually got out of her sight-seeing and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked her.

"I'm going home, silly! It's already past three!" Rika answered.

"Oh! I forgot! I'll be walking you home, Rika…" Henry said.

Rika could not do anything with regards to Henry's chivalry acts so she went along with what he wanted to do.

Then the two started to walk home. They were happy that they will be going with each other to the dance.

After minutes of walking, they eventually reached the Nonaka residence. They saw Mrs. Nonaka outside just about to enter the house.

"Oh hello, Rika and Henry!" Mrs. Nonaka greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Nonaka!" Henry said and bowed with respect.

"Mom…" Rika said.

"I have to go now, Rika. I'll see you tomorrow!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"I'll see you too, Henry!" Rika said casually so that she would not make a scene in front of her mother.

When Henry was out of sight, Mrs. Nonaka began to ask Rika. "So, are you two just friends or more than friends?"

Rika blushed and looked away for a moment. When she recovered, she gathered all the possible reasons for her mother.

"We're just friends, Mother…" Rika said simply. _"Who am I to assume that we're more than friends?"_

"Oh really? How about the time you ate at his house and the times he always walks you home! So, he's your suitor then!" Mrs. Nonaka remarked.

Rika's eyes went wide as plates. _"Oh great!"_

The mother-daughter's conversation was interrupted when Grandma Seiko opened the gate.

"Oh! There you are, Rika and Rumiko!" Grandma Seiko said. "I've been waiting for you! You're just in time to eat sushi!"

Rika's stomach grumbled at the thought of sushi. "Maybe I could use one. Today's class was a hassle to me!" she complained.

Then they entered the house while Grandma Seiko locked the gate.

* * *

Henry eventually got to his apartment with a smile on his faceand saw Suzie along with Mrs. Wong.

"Hi, Mom!" Henry said.

"Hello, Henry!" Mrs. Wong replied. "You better come inside!"

Henry did what he was told. He went inside and sat on the couch as well as his ten-year-old sister.

"So, how's youw day, big bwother?" Suzie asked mischievously. "I saw youw wide smile!"

"Fine…" Henry answered.

"Nothing kinky happened?!" Suzie added.

"You're only ten years old but you sure can imagine things!" Henry groaned.

"Answer my question, Henwy!" Suzie chuckled. "I wanted to know why you'we happy!"

Henry decided to admit the truth that he asked Rika to go with him to the dance on Friday since his sister will spill it out of him no matter how hard he try keeping it as a secret.

"Oh well… I asked Rika to go with me to the dance this Friday…" Henry replied. "That's why I'm happy. Because I'm with the dance with the person I really know."

"Wow, Henwy!" Suzie chuckled. "Anyway, at least, you didn't ask any wandom girl from youw school! And also, Wika's vewy nice! Hope that she can be your giwlfwiend someday, Henwy!"

Henry just smiled. "Someday…" he echoed.

Then, Henry fidgeted his phone and sent Takato a message.

**"I'm going to the dance on Friday."** he said.

On the other hand, Takato received the message and replied.

**"Nice! With whom?"**

Henry sent again another text message.

**"With Rika. :)"**

Takato's eyes became wide but just settled down after he read it.

**"Enjoy! :P"**

Right after receiving Takato's message, Henry chuckled. _"Of course, I will... HAHAHA!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Nonaka residence, Rika was fixing her bag when she saw the stuffed fox.

"You remind me of Renamon… I shall call you Renamon…" Rika said and eventually giggled.

Moments later, Grandma Seiko went inside Rika's room. Rika was surprised since she did not notice her grandmother walk in.

"Grandma! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rika said, aghast.

"Sorry, dear. Anyway, who gave you the fox?" Grandma Seiko asked, feigning interest.

"Henry… He asked me to the dance this Friday…" Rika said.

"And how did you feel?" Grandma Seiko said.

"I felt funny… I was happy that the guy I liked…" Rika said. When the last sentence registered in her mind, she clamped her mouth in alarm.

Grandma Seiko laughed at Rika's facial expression. "You cannot hide anything from me, Rika. Please continue your sentence, dear." She said.

Rika sighed. "Promise me that you won't laugh, Grandma?" she said.

"I won't laugh, my dear!" Grandma Seiko answered.

"Alright… I was happy that the guy I really liked asked me to go to the dance with him…" Rika replied.

"So you like Henry?" Grandma Seiko asked.

Rika nodded. "Yes, Grandma. He is the reason why I feel this way. I had feelings of liking for him…" she said.

"Then why don't you tell him, dear? It's nothing bad!" Grandma Seiko said.

"I'm afraid to be rejected, Grandma…" Rika said. "I'm happy with the things right now. I just don't want to lose it… especially our friendship…"

"Giving relationships a try makes it more exciting, dear!" Grandma Seiko advised. "You must tell him!"

"I will, Grandma… In due time!" Rika said. " But please, don't tell this to my mom… She'll be totally freaked out when she learns about this!"

"I won't tell except that you have a dance on Friday!" Grandma Seiko said and winked at Rika.

"Oh no!" Rika said, face-palming herself. She already knows what is bound to happen before the dance. Her mother will make her up.

Grandma Seiko just chuckled and went out of Rika's room.

* * *

That evening, Takato just got out of Jeri's house because her family invited him to have dinner with them. He saw Kazu on the way home.

"Hey, Chumley! I'm going with Nikki on Friday!" Kazu declared.

"Congrats, Kazu!" Takato teased. "How about Kenta?"

"Oh, he's going with Lily… The one he had as partner in history?" Kazu said.

"Yeah, I remember her…" Takato said. "Looks like the five guy tamers are going to the dance after all!"

"Did Henry get a date?" Kazu asked. He knows that Henry has not found a date for the dance.

"He's going with Rika." Takato replied, remembering that Henry told him about it.

"Whoa! Of all girls in our school, he's with Rika this Friday?!" Kazu chuckled.

"Yeah. But it looks like Henry likes Rika as his date for the dance. Most of the girls were surprised that the one he picked was not a member of their so-called 'tribe'!" Takato replied with a chuckle.

"But if you ask me, I'd prefer a girl I know rather than a girl on the street! So I'd go for Rika, of course!" Kazu remarked. "What about Ryo?"

"He's going with his girlfriend Alice, duh?!" Takato pointed out.

"Oh man! I forgot!" Kazu said. "Gee. He's really lucky. But no worries, Nikki and I will get there!"

"Why aren't you with Kenta anyway?" Takato asked.

"Kenta's with Lily… The two had been hanging out with each other ever since history ended!" Kazu added.

"Wow…" Takato said as he and Kazu walked together.

* * *

Back at the Wongs at the same moment, Suzie wanted to ask something very personal to her brother Henry.

"So, Henwy, one question. Do you or do you not like Wika?" Suzie urged. Though she was only ten years old, she certainly can get teenage imaginations because of her older sister Jaarin.

"What?" Henry asked with blushes now appearing on his face.

"Do you like Wika?" Suzie asked.

"What makes you think that, Suzie?" Henry asked again. His blushes are still consistent.

"If you don't like Wika, you wouldn't have asked hew to go with you to the dance you'we talking about." Suzie explained.

Henry became silent. From his reaction, Suzie could tell that she is right.

"Aww! Big bwothew's got a cwush on Wika!" Suzie chuckled. "It's okay, Big bwothew! I knew you liked hew since you always go to hew house, you like whatevew she does and something like that!"

"Is it really that obvious, Suzie?" Henry asked embarrassingly.

"It is, big bwothew!" Suzie chuckled and hugged Henry. "It's okay! I'd like Wika rather than any othew giwl that I don't know!"

"Thanks, Suzie…" Henry smiled.


	8. Dance With Romance

**Author's Note: **This will be the final chapter and ending to my fan fiction. Sorry if it is kinda short but I'd better have a short chapter rather than making the ending rushed. I will also be on hiatus for the next few months because I'll be focusing on college studies. This is Chapter 8. Please read and review! Thank you for everything and please stay tuned for more! ;)

If you want ideas with the new fan fiction, visit my profile for details.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dance With Romance**

The tamers are now preparing for the much-awaited dance in school. Well, most of them are prepared.

In the Matsuki residence, Takato was seen to be fixing his black coat and tie and combing his hair.

"My little boy is now grown up!" Mrs. Matsuki said as she saw her son.

"Come on, Mom!" Takato said, desperately wanting to stop his mom's funny remarks about him.

"Alright, Takato! We better go now before you and your date expire!" Mr. Matsuki teased.

"Okay, Dad! I'm gonna go now, Mom! I'll see you!" Takato replied as he went out of the door.

* * *

In the Wong residence, Henry was finished with himself. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Bwothew! You'we already handsome! Wika will definitely fall fow you with youw look!" Suzie chuckled.

"Stop, Suzie. I'm not assuming things…" Henry protested. _"I hope tonight will change everything…"_

"You're going to pick Rika up, aren't you?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Yes, Dad…" Henry answered.

"Aww! My son is so handsome! Just like his father!" Mrs. Wong exclaimed and with that, the father and son just blushed.

"Mom!" Henry said as he recovered from his blushes.

"I couldn't disagwee with Mom, big bwothew!" Suzie sneered. "Rika will fall fow youw oh-so-handsome chawms!"

"Well, without further ado, you better go there and have the time of your life, Henry!" Mr. Wong said as he led his son to the door.

"Bye, everyone!" Henry said as he stepped out of his door. "I'll go home before 12!"

"Yes, you should, Henry!" Mr. Wong replied.

* * *

Kazu and Kenta were busy fixing themselves. Kazu was wearing a blue coat and tie while Kazu was wearing white.

"Chumley! Operation Dance is coming right up!" Kazu said.

"I know, Kazu! Do I look nice?" Kenta replied.

"You don't look nice, Chumley! You look pretty good!" Kazu said.

"Thanks, Kazu!" Kenta said.

"Kazu! Are you and Kenta done?" Mrs. Shioda asked from the first floor.

"Yes, Mom!" Kazu said. "Kenta, we better go…"

"I agree…" Kenta nodded.

The two eventually went down to the first floor.

* * *

Ryo was busy making himself handsome for Alice. He is wearing a black suit because his girlfriend told him that she will wear black as well. His father saw him preparing in his room.

"Ryo?" Mr. Akiyama said.

"Yeah, Dad?" Ryo said.

"I'm glad that you're starting to take things seriously. And I'm happy that you are now prioritizing your studies. But be careful of your relationship with your girl! So get out here and have your date!"

"Yes, Dad. I know…" Ryo smiled. "But, correction, Dad! It's not a date. It's a dance!"

"Whatever, Ryo! As long as it's a thing that you enjoy!" Mr. Akiyama said.

Ryo laughed and went out of his room and made his way towards the door.

* * *

Jeri was busy making herself up. She was doing it by herself after she got a few tricks from Mrs. Nonaka when she was made up during her blind date with Takato. She made it effortful since she is going with her boyfriend Takato and she wanted to make the dance meaningful for them.

"Jeri?" Mrs. Katou called.

"Mom?" Jeri, in a blue dress, said.

"You look really beautiful today!" Mrs. Katou said.

"Thanks, Mom!" Jeri said.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Masahiko! Go and get it!" Mrs. Katou instructed. "Who knows? It will be Takato!"

"I hope you're right, Mom!" Jeri said.

Meanwhile, Masahiko was on the door and saw Takato outside.

"Hey Masahiko! Where's Jeri?" Takato asked.

"Jeri's upstairs… I'll go call her." Masahiko said. "Come inside!"

"Thanks!" Takato said as he entered the Katou residence.

"SIS!" Masahiko yelled so that Jeri can hear him.

And from her room, Jeri can already her brother's screaming.

"He's here…" Jeri said.

"You better go now, dear! I'll tell your dad that you left already…" Mrs. Katou smiled.

Jeri smiled and went down to see Takato. When she is already in the first floor, Takato was already happy to see her.

"Shall we go now?" Takato said.

"Sure!" Jeri said.

Arm in arm, they eventually left the Katou residence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika was at home and undergoing a make-up session with Mrs. Nonaka. She is now wearing a purple dress that matched her eyes. Due to a compromise with Mrs. Nonaka, she agreed on letting her hair down.

"Rika, you must look gorgeous in front of Henry!" Mrs. Nonaka replied. "We must add blush on to your face!"

"Just a few, please?" Rika said. She feared the color of her face if Mrs. Nonaka had it to a great extent.

Mrs. Nonaka consented. After applying blush on to Rika's face, it turned Rika more stunning than ever.

"There! Finally! I'm done!" Mrs. Nonaka exclaimed. "Mom, how does Rika look?"

Grandma Seiko turned around to judge. "My, Rumiko! Rika looks more beautiful than ever!" she said.

"I know, Mother!" Mrs. Nonaka said. "You better get ready before Henry comes here!"

The three women heard the doorbell.

"Rika! That must be Henry! You better get fixed before you go down!" Mrs. Nonaka squealed.

Rika just went down the stairs and headed towards the front door. When she opened the door, she saw a handsome-looking Henry on her doorstep.

"Hi, Henry!" Rika said, but deep inside, she was blushing like hell.

"Hey, Rika!" Henry said good-naturedly. _"She looks really pretty today…"_

Mrs. Nonaka went to the two with a camera. "Alright, you two! Face here!" she said.

The two smiled for the camera and Mrs. Nonaka had captured their picture perfectly.

"Okay! You better enjoy yourselves! And Henry, please take care of Rika, okay?" Mrs. Nonaka said.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Henry said.

Henry and Rika eventually got out of Rika's house and went towards the school.

* * *

Henry and Rika eventually reached the school. Rika felt that she was an idiot because of her appearance. They entered the school gymnasium and saw hundreds of students in attendance.

"Is this a dance or a congregation of models?" Rika asked with annoyance.

"Both!" Henry said as he and Rika walked along.

Then the two got stared for long by many students. Henry was being stared by the girls while Rika got her own treatment from the boys. Finally, they sought refuge from the staring when they saw Takato and Jeri.

"Looking sharp, Henry!" Takato cheered. "I can see girls staring at you from afar!"

"You're looking very pretty, Ri!" Jeri squealed. "Think about how many girls are jealous of you because you're with Henry!"

Rika just smiled dryly. "Thanks! Same to you!" she said.

Then a few minutes after, the dance started. Henry, realizing that now is the time, decided to tell Rika his feelings for her.

"Uh, Ri? Can we go outside so we can talk in private?" Henry asked.

"Sure!" Rika replied.

When they got outside the gymnasium, they were already alone with each other.

"Henry, what's that thing you wanted to talk about with me?" Rika asked.

"Rika, I… I…" he said. _"Oh great…"_

"Henry, are you okay? Why are you stuttering?" Rika asked curiously and felt his forehead. "Are you sick or what?"

"No… I wanted to tell you something…" Henry answered. "Did you ever have a dream?"

Rika's face went pale. She immediately remembered the dream she had a few weeks ago.

"That had us in it?!" Rika continued. She finally got what Henry wanted to point out.

"Y-Yeah…" Henry said with embarrassment. "How did you know about that?"

Rika looked down first before gathering up the courage to tell Henry about her own experience.

"Uh… I… had… the same dream… too…" Rika said sheepishly. "It's funny since the two of us are getting married…"

"I know…" Henry said and eventually chuckled because Rika did not consider him crazy or lunatic with what he told her. His chuckle eventually died down when he remembered what he was supposed to say.

Seeing his poker faced reaction, Rika's face began to be serious.

"I think that it's not just about that what you want to talk to me about, Henry…" Rika replied, looking at his grey eyes.

Henry began to stutter once again. He felt that it was now or never.

"Rika… You see… I have been feeling like this for a long time right now…" Henry said and took a deep breath to help him tell her what he really feels. "I know I'm an idiot to do this just now but I think it's time that I tell my feelings for you… Rika, I like you very much."

Rika was shocked with what Henry said to her and looked away thoughtfully. She also wanted to tell the same but she felt that she must be hearing things from him especially on a night where romance could possibly blossom. Then she sighed after that.

Henry noticed that Rika became silent after he spoke to her. When he looked at her, he saw her staring aimlessly at the right side. He was taken aback when he heard her sigh a couple of minutes ago. He did not want that sigh to be an indicator of bad news since he wanted her to like him as well.

Rika eventually recovered from her thoughtful state and decided to ask him if what he said was true. She looked again at Henry's eyes.

"What? Can you repeat what you just said to me?!" Rika asked. She could not believe what she heard.

Henry had put himself together so he could fully emphasize what he really means.

"I like you, Rika… Ever since we first met… I know you have a heart but you're just afraid to show it since you don't want to be called soft. You're also my inspiration here, Rika…" he said with sincerity while looking at her violet eyes.

Rika was feigning a weak smile to Henry, now that what he said was really true and he feels what she feels too. She was fidgeting with the right words to say.

"Henry… I… I also have something to say… I actually hate the fact that someone can get through me… make me have affections towards a person or something like that… But, you make me feel this way… I know liking a best friend is hard but I can't seem to control it… To sum it up, Henry, I really really like you too."

Henry held Rika's two hands. "Why do you find liking a best friend is hard?" he asked.

"Because, if a relationship between friends happen and they don't work out, they might lose everything they have especially friendship." Rika explained simply. "I don't want that to happen to us, Henry. I value my best friend very much and I'm glad with what we have now…"

Henry smiled as he heard Rika's words and hugged her. "Don't worry, Rika… We may have fights or arguments but I won't let that to be the cause of ruining everything…" he added. "I want this to work out, you know?"

Rika somehow giggled with Henry hugging her but unwillingly released herself afterwards.

Now apart, Henry began to ask Rika. "So, Rika, are you willing to give our relationship a try?"

Rika gave her warmest smile to Henry. "Hmm... Yes, I will." She said.

Henry was very happy with Rika's reaction. The two had their faces just inches away from each other and were about to kiss when all of a sudden, Takato interrupted them.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?!" Takato asked, noticing the faces of his friends became closer than before.

"What are you doing here, 'Gogglehead'?!" Rika asked, surprised.

"Nothing, Takato… We're just talking to each other with close eye-to-eye contact!" Henry grinned.

"Whatever… Anyway, I called you here since the dance had already started fifteen minutes ago…" Takato replied.

"We'll be on our way, Takato!" Henry said good-naturedly.

"Okay! But you two owe me a story once you get inside!" Takato replied while laughing.

Once Takato is gone, Henry looked at Rika one more time before going in.

"Let's go inside, Henry. We've been almost discovered and probably Takato would blurt funny things about us!" Rika said to her new boyfriend.

"We'll race Takato in spreading the word!" Henry chuckled.

When Henry and Rika got inside the gymnasium, they saw many students now dancing with their respective partners. From afar, they could see their friends enjoying the dance with the ones they liked as well.

"Would you care to dance, Rika?" Henry asked as he extended his left hand to Rika.

"Sure!" Rika replied as she accepted Henry's hand.

The new couple joined the students and went to a space near Takato and Jeri.

"So, you guys are now a couple huh? Was that what you're talking about couple of minutes ago?" Takato teased.

"We'd leave it all to your imagination, Gogglehead!" Rika replied.

"Rika, I'm so happy for you two!" Jeri squealed.

Rika playfully shook her head. "Oh, Jeri, you never change!" she mused.

The tamers danced for some time while Kazu and Kenta just watched their friends dance with the ones they liked.

"I really envy them…" Kazu said.

"Don't worry, Kazu! We'll get our turn in time, don't you agree, girls?" Kenta said.

Nikki and Lily just chuckled.

"What?!" Kazu said as he gained no verbal response from the girls.

"Just dance with us, boys!" Nikki added.

Afterwards, Takato and Henry kissed Jeri and Rika respectively at the same time as Ryo and Alice.


End file.
